Los perdidos del clan Uchiha
by Dark Angel and CHIBI
Summary: Poco tiempo después de que Sasuke se va de la aldea, a Naruto y a Kakashi se les asigna la misión de traer a unos shinobis a Konoha, justo antes del inicio de un nuevo torneo; pero ¿Por qué ambos chicos se parecen tanto a Sasuke?. 1era temporada de Naruto
1. El encuentro

"Los perdidos del clan Uchiha"

"**Los perdidos del clan Uchiha"**

**D. Ángel: **Konninchiwa!, realmente estoy muy emocionada ya que este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto (**CHIBI:** De seguro se darán cuenta de que es de aficionados ¬¬). Principalmente y antes que nada: Este fic es en la 1era temporada de Naruto. Pero habrán algunas partes interesantes y la aparición de algunos personajes nuevos; inventados míos, claro (**CHIBI:** se nota que no tienes nada que hacer… ¬¬). Y más o menos sabrán de que trata el fic por el título, jeje.

Así que relájense y disfruten el fic! (**CHIBI:** -- todos a dormir!)

- (diálogos)

_/En cursiva/_ (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**NOTA:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este es un fanfic creado únicamente para entretener a los fans.**

**Capítulo 1: "El encuentro"**

Todo comienza en una habitación dentro de una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo del país del Fuego. La luz de la luna reflejaba a través de una ventana a la desolada habitación, pero se notaba la presencia de 2 personas ahí, ambas escondidas entre las sombras. Lentamente un brazo salió de las sombras sujetando firmemente una carta en dirección a la otra persona oculta en la misma del otro extremo de la habitación. Luego se escucho la voz de un muchacho que provenía de la dirección opuesta.

-Esta carta acaba de llegar de la aldea de Konoha…

-¿y que dice la carta?...- le contestó la voz de una chica en el otro extremo.

-etto… pues…

-… ¿no la has leído, verdad?

- ¿y por que tengo que leerla yo?- preguntó el chico con un poco de molestia en su voz, esperando la respuesta de su compañera de cuarto, la cual no tardó mucho.

- ¿se te ha olvidado que de nosotros 2, tu eres el único que posee sentido de la vista?- preguntó la chica en un tono molesto y con algo de tristeza en su voz, cosa que el misterioso joven pudo darse cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su comentario.

- gomen, no quise hacerte sentir mal…

- no importa… y bien- respondió la chica, tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Qué dice la carta?

Solo se escucho el sonido de un papel rasgándose en la oscuridad, seguido de unos cuantos murmullos provenientes del chico. Después de unos minutos de silencio, la chica irrumpió con una nueva pregunta, preocupada por que fueran malas noticias.

- ¿qué sucede?

-… dice que nos preparemos a partir… iremos a Konoha…

**(En Konoha)**

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio, mientras revisaba unos papeles que debía firmar luego, hasta que escuchó unos ligeros golpes a la puerta de su oficina.

-adelante…

La puerta se abrió y entró un shinobi de aprox. Unos 26 años, cabello blanco y cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Ah, Kakashi, pasa- le dijo al extraño shinobi mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano.

En lo que Kakashi cruzó la puerta y se colocó en frente de su escritorio, la hokage pareció alegrarse un poco. Ella sabía que en esos momentos no había una persona más indicada que Kakashi para atender esa clase de noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- le preguntó Kakashi con un tono de curiosidad en su voz, lo cual la quinta pudo notar.

-Bien, iré directo al grano- en eso Tsunade abrió una gaveta llena de archivos bien ordenados y después de buscar durante unos segundos, sacó un papel algo arrugado de uno de los archivos y se lo entregó a Kakashi, mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla- necesito que vayas en una misión especial… es urgente…

Kakashi leyó por unos momentos el papel y luego pareció quedar en estado de shock; su ojo visible quedó muy abierto de la impresión mientras volvía a leer una y otra vez el documento.

-im... ¡imposible!- dijo con algo de impresión en su voz, luego de calmarse un poco murmuró en voz baja-… no lo sabía…

- no importa lo imposible que suene, es verdad; así que necesito que vayas en una misión hacia el pueblo de Osakabe, a las afueras del país del fuego; ahí "los" encontrarás…

Kakashi pareció quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos unos momentos; se podía ver que la expresión de su cara, aun con la máscara, había cambiado a una pequeña expresión de desilusión.

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró en voz baja-… aun hay más… /_pensé que él era el único que quedaba…_/

Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, y antes de que Tsunade intentara llamar su atención, Kakashi ya estaba de pie, volteándose para ir rumbo a la puerta, pero sin antes dirigirse a la quinta, ahora con una expresión de seriedad.

- No se preocupe… partiré de inmediato y los traeré a Konoha lo más pronto posible… confíe en mí…- y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, Tsunade volvió a llamarlo.

- Espera Kakashi…- dijo, mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- creo que deberías llevar a alguien en tu misión… y creo que se quién sería la persona "indicada" para eso…

**(En Ichiraku)**

En esos momentos el maestro Iruka veía asombrado como el pequeño niño rubio que lo acompañaba esa noche engullía rápidamente su 4to tazón de rámen. Una vez terminado, se secó la boca con una de las mangas de su chamarra anaranjada, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pícara en su boca.

- ¡Delicioso!, ¡Ojii-chan, quiero otro tazón!

En esos momentos en los que el maestro Iruka ponía una cara de horror, por pensar cuanto más le costaría su estudiante, Kakashi apareció atrás de él; y con la misma expresión de costumbre ante tal situación, se dirigió hacia Naruto y coloco una mano en el hombro del kitsune para llamar su atención.

-Naruto…

-¿mmm?- murmuró el chico rubio con un trozo largo de fideo saliendo de su boca- ¿Kakashi-sensei, que sucede?

- pues… nos han asignado una misión que… - Kakashi no pudo seguir hablando, ya que al escuchar la palabra "misión", Naruto pareció emocionarse con la idea y comenzó a saltar por todos lados.

-¡SIIIII!, ¡Una misión, una misión!, ¡¿Qué clase de misión es, dattebayo?!

- A eso llego… en fin: tenemos que ir a la villa de Osakabe, que está como a casi 1 día de aquí; localizar a 2 personas que acordamos encontrar ahí y traerlas aquí a Konoha…

- ¡Muy bien!- respondió emocionado Naruto, mientras se acomodaba el protector que su sensei le había regalado- ¿Y cuando partimos?

-Pues, si partimos mañana temprano, y no nos detenemos por nada, llegaríamos como a las 7 de la noche del mismo día… así que descansa bien hoy, por que mañana nos espera un viaje muy largo…

- ¿Nee, Kakashi-sensei; Sakura-chan no vendrá con nosotros?

- No lo creo, aun sigue un poco ocupada con el entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama, y se que Midori-kun siempre vigila sus entrenamientos… así que la deben tener muy acorralada… /_además, tal vez llegue a confundirlos…_/… solo iremos nosotros 2…

- ya veo- respondió Naruto un poco extrañado- pero, ¿Cómo son esas 2 personas?, ¿son gente importante?, ¿o son miembros de la realeza?

- mañana lo sabrás… en fin, nos vemos mañana en la puerta principal de la aldea a las 10 en punto, ¿entendido?

-¡OK!

Y concluyendo el aviso, Kakashi se desapareció como siempre lo hacía, dejando a un Naruto muy emocionado y a un anciano y a un Iruka muy confundidos.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea, molesto por que su sensei no había llegado aún, como era de costumbre. Ya había pasado más de una hora de lo acordado, hasta que Kakashi apareció sorpresivamente, con su mano alzada en señal de saludo y con su ojito feliz, en señal de disculpa por su largo retraso (**CHIBI:** típico en él ¬¬).

- ¡hola! Lamento llegar tarde, es que me entretuve intentando bajar a un gato de un árbol…

-¡¡MENTIRA!! – le recriminó su estudiante, como era de costumbre cada vez que se retrasaba.

-bueno, eso no importa ahora… tenemos que irnos, si queremos llegar antes del anochecer…

-¡Muy bien!, ¡andando, dattebayo!- exclamó el rubio de manera enérgica, mientras comenzaban a moverse hacia su destino.

En otro lado, Tsunade estaba recibiendo y firmando unos documentos nuevos que su ayudanta Shizune le había traído, cuando de la nada apareció un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos, de unos 14 años de edad frente a su escritorio. Su complexión era alta y delgada, de piel tan pálida como la cera y con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda (**CHIBI:** ¡como Kenshin! ); Usaba una chamarra de cuero negro, que cubría parte de la camiseta de redes que usaba, unos pantalones arremedados de color verde musgo y se podía ver que unos vendajes le cubrían el cuello, manos y tobillos. Al momento que se dirigió a la hokage, habló con una voz algo queda (como si casi nunca hablara)

-Tsunade-sama…

- Midori-kun- se refirió la hokage al chico peliblanco- ¿Qué sucede?

-Traje las cartas que usted me pidió...- respondió débilmente- … Todos respondieron a favor… incluso la villa oculta de la Arena...

-Perfecto…- felicitó Tsunade al muchacho, quien al parecer se mostró indiferente ante el elogio de la quinta- todo esta preparado para el evento principal…

- ¿Hm?...- pareció interesarse el misterioso chico ante tal comentario- … ¿De qué "evento" esta hablando?

- Pronto lo sabrás…

Las horas pasaron, y de la mañana pasó al ocaso, justo cuando Naruto y Kakashi llegaron a la villa de Osakabe y, a pesar de haber recorrido muchos kilómetros sin tomar descanso alguno, parecían no estar cansados. Después de tomar algo prosiguieron a continuar con la misión asignada, pero después de media hora de no encontrar a quien estaban buscando, el pequeño kitsune comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡YA ME ESTOY COMENZANDO A HARTAR DATTEBAYO!- se quejo Naruto molesto mientras merodeaba por todos lados- Nee, Kakashi-sensei, ¿exactamente a quién estamos buscando?

Su sensei también parecía comenzarse a desesperar… por algún motivo le preocupaba que aquellas personas no hubieran llegado a tiempo… ¿qué tal si les había ocurrido algo?... pero sabía que si no cumplían con esa misión no solo Tsunade lo castigaría… si no que también no se lo perdonaría a si mismo, así que no podía perder la fe en ese momento, al menos no ahora que sabía que habían más con vida.

- Estamos buscando a un chico y a una chica de tu edad de cabello negro…- fue lo único que Kakashi pudo informarle a su estudiante, ya que Tsunade le había prohibido completamente el decir la verdadera existencia de esos chicos.

Naruto logro divisar a 2 niños que coincidían con esas características, así que procuró avisarle a su sensei, pero al ver que Kakashi negó que fueran ellos, Naruto descartó esa posibilidad. En esos momentos escuchó un tumulto proveniente de un bar cercano a ellos y al acercarse más lograron ver como un hombre de aprox. 2 metros y de gran peso salía volando inconciente por la puerta del lugar; Naruto quedo impresionado ante tal despliegue de fuerza y entró al bar, queriendo ver quien era tan fuerte como para vencer a un tipo así. El bar consistía en un establecimiento de madera, con mesas alrededor llenas de hombres de aspecto rudo, y en el centro del bar se encontraba una pequeña arena de tierra, ideal para combates. Naruto solo se concentraba en buscar quien era el sujeto que había vencido al hombre de afuera.

- ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Naruto con impaciencia mientras merodeaba por todos lados en busca del vencedor, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que en medio de la arena se encontraba un muchacho de más o menos su edad, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Naruto procuró acercarse entre la multitud y pudo distinguir al chico que se encontraba en la arena. Pudo notar que era alto y delgado (un poco más que él, claro), de piel algo morena y con una sonrisa pícara, mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria. Naruto no podía creerlo, ¿ese chico había vencido al enorme tipo que ahora se encontraba inconciente allá afuera?, pero lo que no creía aun más… Era el parecido que tenía con él… con Sasuke. Naruto salió del shock cuando escuchó que la estruendosa voz del dueño del bar comenzó a anunciar el resultado del encuentro, mientras alzaba el brazo del chico pelinegro.

- ¡el ganador es **Hanai Yuusuke**, el GENIO TONTO!

Algunos de los hombres ovacionaron al chico con gran elogio, mientras que otros seguían mudos por algún motivo, pero Naruto aún seguía sorprendido.

-/_kusó, hasta sus nombres se parecen_/ (**CHIBI:** pos si u.u: Sa**suke**-Yuu**suke**)

En ese momento, un sujeto, que era 10 veces más alto que Yuusuke, se colocó frente a él mientras tronaba sus dedos y ponía una sonrisa malévola en su boca, con la notable intención de partir al pelinegro en 2.

- ¡NIÑO INSOLENTE, VERÁS COMO TE QUITO ESA SONRISA BOBA DE TU CARA!- exclamó el hombre mientras azotaba un pie en el suelo, haciendo que todo el lugar temblara. Yuusuke iba a contestarle algo pero se quedo mudo al sentir que alguien jalando su pólera oscura detrás de él. Naruto al voltear a esa dirección, pudo ver que detrás del pelinegro había una niña de la misma edad y complexión de Yuusuke (salvo que ella era de la misma altura que Naruto). Su cabello negro caía suelto sobre su espalda, así como 2 mechones que cubrían su rostro, como a Yuusuke; del mismo tono de piel que él y de aspecto algo más frágil. Iba vestida con una pólera sin mangas de color azul marino, una falda blanca, que cubría unos shorts de licra verdes y no traía zapatos, por lo que se notaban sus pies, algo pálidos. Naruto pudo notar que además de todo eso, sus ojos no eran negros como los de Yuusuke, si no más bien, eran todo (iris y pupila) de un tono azul muy claro, tirando a perlado.

-/_mmm… esa chica tiene una mirada extraña…_/- Pensó Naruto mientras miraba a la chica, que a pesar de que Yuusuke se le quedo viendo fijo, él notó que ella no levantaba la vista-… es rara…

-No es que sea rara… - dijo Kakashi, quien ahora se encontraba sorpresivamente al lado de Naruto, el cual se exaltó del susto, pero no le importó y siguió hablando- es que ella, a diferencia de su hermano…- señaló a Yuusuke-… es ciega…

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto ante tal revelación; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había quedado perplejo.

-Yuusuke, déjame pelear a mí ahora…- pidió la chica a Yuusuke mientras soltaba su pólera.

-Demo…- reclamo él con un tono de voz en señal de puchero- apenas si estoy comenzando a calentar… - se calló ante el gesto de su hermanita, pensó un minuto en silencio y, finalmente solo suspiró y con un gesto en señal de aprobación, dio paso a que su hermana entrara a la arena. Naruto comenzó a protestar ante el acto tan irresponsable del pelinegro, pero Kakashi solo le cubrió la boca con la mano, haciendo que el kitsune callara.

-Naruto, recuerda que ellos aun NO saben que estamos aquí…

- ¡Demo sensei, eso no esta correcto, dattebayo!- exclamó el rubio- ¡Ese sujeto va a aplastarla!

Kakashi solo se limitó a mirar a su estudiante y de ahí pasó su mirada a la chica pelinegra, quien acababa de entrar a la arena de combate.

- Solo mira y aprende…

Como parecía la escena, al retador tampoco le parecía buena idea, parecía como si se estuvieran burlando de su persona; comenzó a exclamar estruendosamente por todo el bar, haciendo que algunas jarras y vasos temblaran.

-¡NO VOY A PELEAR CONTRA UNA NIÑITA, MUCHO MENOS CIEGA!- se quejó el sujeto, cada vez más furioso- ¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE, UN ESCÁNDALO!

Lo único que la chica pelinegra hizo fue poner una sonrisa burlona en su cara y señalar en dirección al gigante.

-¡Algo me dice que no quieres pelear por que tienes miedo de que pateé tu trasero!

Al escuchar tal ofensa, el sujeto miro con desprecio a la chica, quien no dejaba de retarlo con esa sonrisa burlona. Comenzó a tronarse los dedos nuevamente mientras torcía una sonrisa macabra en su boca.

-¡Jeh! ¿Con que esas tenemos?, realmente deseaba acabar a ese mocoso con la cara de menso, pero… ¡me desquitaré al borrar esa molesta mueca de tu cara! –rugió el gigante corriendo en dirección hacia la chica. Por un momento, Naruto intento intervenir en la pelea, pero el brazo de su sensei lo sujeto del hombro, evitando que avanzara; pero al fijarse bien, Naruto quedó intrigado al ver que la chica ciega había formado una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-… te tengo, tonto…- murmuró la chica en voz baja. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, con unos rápidos sellos de mano, la chica pisó fuertemente el piso con uno de sus pies y movió una de sus manos hacia abajo, abriendo un agujero en la arena de combates donde el hombre quedó atrapado. El gigante forcejeó para salir de ahí, pero la presión de la tierra era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba ni mover sus brazos.

- ¡Sugoiiii!- exclamó Naruto con asombro, como la gran mayoría de los hombres en el bar- ¡eso fue increíble, dattebayo!, ¿Cómo hizo eso?

- es un jutsu de tierra- aclaró Kakashi, mirando con impresión la escena- algo parecido al **Doton Shinjuu Zanshi no Jutsu**… Solamente que ella no lo esta utilizando para matar a su oponente…

En eso, la chica ciega volvió a hacer otro par de sellos, y esta vez, deslizó su pie izquierdo levemente hacia delante, mientras movía su puño rápidamente al frente, haciendo que el gigante saliera disparado del agujero de la tierra como una bala de cañón a través de la puerta del establecimiento. Todos los del bar, incluidos Naruto y Kakashi quedaron más impresionados que antes, ante el sorprendente despliegue de fuerza de la chica; el único que no parecía impactado en ese momento era Yuusuke, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la barra del bar, viendo a su hermana con una ligera expresión de orgullo hacia ella.

-/_ ¡In… increíble…!_/- pensó Kakashi sorprendido, con su ojo visible muy abierto como plato-/ _no solo ocupó un jutsu muy avanzado para su edad, si no que también lo perfeccionó y lo moldeó para su beneficio… pero, ¿Cómo lo aprendió?... Ese jutsu es muy inusual... recuerdo que la única persona que conocía esa técnica era… _/- Kakashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos al momento que vio que el chico de sonrisa pícara se ponía de pie, caminaba hacia la ciega y alzaba el brazo de la chica en señal de la reciente victoria, mientras exclamaba en voz alta el resultado.

-¡La ganadora es **Hanai Shura**, la KUNOICHI CIEGA!

El silencio fue interrumpido por la ovación de los hombres del lugar, alzando sus jarras y vasos en dirección a los gemelos, arrojando monedas de yen hacia la arena, las cuales fueron recogidas rápidamente por ambos chicos. Naruto había quedado tan impresionado por varias cosas: la primera fue por el impresionante despliegue de fuerza de ambos chicos, y la segunda fue por que ambos, en cierta manera, le recordaban a Sasuke… el recuerdo de su amigo lo ponía un poco triste, pero al ver la demostración de los gemelos, Naruto se sintió más motivado a encontrar a su amigo. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la impresión de su estudiante, por lo que empezó a sospechar si Naruto ya se había dado cuenta, pero su sospecha fue descartada al momento en que el rubio se emociono aun más y comenzó a correr en dirección a la arena, con el propósito de iniciar un combate para ver quien era más fuerte. Kakashi intentó detenerlo, pero el Kitsune fue más rápido que él y se le escabulló, aun que no tardó mucho en volverlo a divisar llegando hacia la pequeña arena.

-¡Naruto, espera!

Pero en cuanto Naruto colocó un pie en el suelo de la arena, pareció que Shura se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se acercó a su hermano y le susurró en voz baja:

-Yuusuke, tenemos que irnos…

Demo, Shu-chan…- respondió Yuusuke en señal de protesta, mientras guardaba las monedas en un pequeño saco, que rebosaba de ellas- Tal vez si nos quedamos, podríamos ganar un poco más de dinero…

Yuusuke pudo notar que Shura movió sus ojos levemente hacia la derecha, señalando la dirección donde Naruto se encontraba, ahora detenido por Kakashi, dándole a entender lo que insinuaba.

-¿Son ellos?- preguntó la pelinegra a su hermano, él cual le contestó con un tono serio en su voz.

-Si… ese niño ruidoso y el jounin que lo acompañan son de la aldea de Konoha… … Bien, ya sabes que hacer…

-Entendido…

Y de un momento a otro, Yuusuke logró llamar la atención de todos los del bar, incluso a Kakashi y a Naruto, mientras que buscaba algo en su porta kunais.

-Bien, ¡Fue un placer el haber estado con ustedes esta noche, pero ahora debemos retirarnos!, ¡solo no olviden dejar propina para el dueño!- Y en un rápido movimiento en que su hermana se colocó junto a él, sacó una bola de humo y la estrelló contra el piso, haciendo que toda la arena se llenara de humo. Al momento, Naruto y Kakashi corrieron hacia su dirección, pero en cuanto el humo se fue, ellos habían desaparecido.

-No puede ser… no solo se dieron cuenta de nosotros, si no que también escaparon…- dijo el ninja copia un poco frustrado por el escape de ambos chicos.

Naruto, quién no dejaba de revisar toda la arena, encontró una pequeña carta tirada donde se supone que estaban los chicos. La recogió y con mucha curiosidad se la mostró a su sensei.

-Nee, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué es esto, dattebayo?

En cuanto la vio, rápidamente le arrebato la carta a Naruto y comenzó a leerla, la cual decía:

_Ya sabemos quienes son ustedes exactamente… No necesitan esconderse;_

_Nos veremos a las afueras del pueblo en 5 minutos. Vengan si les apetece._

_Atte._

_Yuusuke y Shura_

Al leer eso, Kakashi pareció tranquilizarse un poco, ya que ahora había comprobado que los rumores eran ciertos, además de saber que los chicos no habían huido; así que tranquilamente camino hacia fuera del establecimiento, seguido por el rubio, quien no tardo en alcanzarlo, dirigiéndose al encuentro con los misteriosos, pero interesantes jóvenes.

**Continuará…**

**D. Ángel:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado el fic, puse mi corazón y alma para hacerlo! (**CHIBI:** exagerada…¬¬), jeje, en fin. Ya se que fue mi primer cap. Pero les aseguro que habrá más… así que espero que sigan leyendo esta historia (**CHIBI:** ¡para nada!, ¿tú crees que a ellos les gustara esta historia?) (**Inner D.Ángel:** ¡oye!, ¡puedo soñar!). En fin, ¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!, ¡No olviden dejar Reviews!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**

**P.D.:** Para los que pregunten, si me base en Toph de Avatar para crear a Shura… No me culpen, por favor…


	2. Apariencias parecidas

D

**D. Ángel:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, lamento haberme tardado un poco con el 2do capítulo, pero apenas acabo de salir de mis exámenes ordinarios y últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre… (**CHIBI:** ¡Déjate de payasadas y diles ya que te tardaste siglos con el 1er capítulo! ¬¬)… Etto… En fin. Aquí les dejo el 2do capítulo de este fic (**CHIBI:** Espero que esta vez no te tardes como el anterior… ¬¬)… jeje… bueno; ¡Disfruten el fic!

- (diálogos)

/_en cursiva/_ (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**NOTA:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este es un fanfic creado únicamente para entretener a los fans.**

**Capítulo 2: "Apariencias parecidas"**

Todo se encontraba muy calmado en las afueras del pacífico pueblo, solo podían distinguirse 2 siluetas ante la tenue luz de la luna, una pertenecía a cierta chica pelinegra quien se encontraba esperando de pie; mientras que su hermano mayor se encontraba sentado a espaldas de ella, con un ligero semblante de aburrimiento.

- x3x… se están tardando mucho…- bosteza y voltea a ver a todos lados-… Nee, Shu-chan, ¿tu crees que hayan muerto?

- no lo creo, Yuusuke… - le contesto Shura a su hermano mientras se sentaba al lado de él-… no parecían tan tontos… al menos el adulto…

-jajaja, eso si tienes razón.

En ese momento Shura se percato de la presencia 2 personas que se encontraban vigilándolos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, lo único que hizo fue susurrarle en voz baja al chico pelinegro:

-… … Yuusuke… arroja un kunai a 30grados a la derecha… …

- ¿Eh?, ¿segura?- preguntó Yuusuke metiendo su mano en su mochila y sacando a escondidas un kunai.

-… … Si… …

Y en un rápido movimiento, Yuusuke arrojo el kunai, que se clavó en el tronco de un árbol, a unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, quien, shockeado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la rama de donde se encontraba.

-¡ITTAIII! – Exclamo el rubio mientras se sobaba el chichón de su cabeza, luego se volteó a ver al pelinegro con una mirada fulminante y comenzó a exclamarle molesto ante su inesperado ataque- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, dattebayo?!

Y en lugar de mostrarse apenado, Yuusuke solo puso una cara de decepción y volteó a ver a su hermana, dejando a Naruto quejándose solo, lo cual molestó más al rubio.

- Shu-chan…- se quejó el pelinegro con su hermana- ¬¬… me dijiste que eran 30 grados a la derecha, pero no le atiné… ¿acaso lo dijiste erróneamente para que yo fallara a propósito?

-¡¿NANEEEE?!- exclamó un rubio molesto, no solo ante el comentario de Yuusuke, sino también ante el hecho de que lo estaban ignorando.

-… … mi objetivo no era matarlo, Yuusuke; más bien quería saber en cuanto tiempo caería del árbol…- contestó la chica ciega, burlándose indirectamente del kitsune, el cuál explotó ante tal comentario e intentó atacar a ambos chicos, pero Shura con un rápido movimiento de su pie, alzó un pequeño montículo de tierra con el cual Naruto tropezó rápidamente, cayendo en el piso a unos centímetros de los pies de los chicos. Al momento en el que Naruto cayó, su sensei apareció detrás de él, leyendo su libro de _Icha Icha Paradise_, como de costumbre lo hacía; y al ver la "cómica escena", solo se limito a cerrar su libro y voltear a ver a los chicos con la típica indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

- oh, veo que ya se conocieron…- comentó Kakashi mientras veía a Yuusuke arrodillado en el piso picando a Naruto, quien veía a ambos hermanos con una mirada asesina, Shura por su parte volteó en dirección a Kakashi con algo de sorpresa.

- Así que ustedes son los ninjas de Konoha que enviaron a buscarnos…

- Si, se supone…- le respondió Kakashi, poniendo al corriente a los gemelos de la misión-… mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y… el chico rubio al que tu hermano está picando… es Uzumaki Naruto…

Al terminar sus presentaciones, Yuusuke se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a Kakashi con una mirada de asombro.

- Sugoiiii, así que tú eres Hatake Kakashi, el _Ninja Copia_… es un honor- dijo Yuusuke estrechando la mando de Kakashi- … mi nombre es Hanai Yuusuke, y ella es mi hermanita Shura, encantados de conocerlos.

- Igualmente…- respondió el ninja copia, viendo a los gemelos con un ligero semblante de asombro. Realmente tenían los rasgos característicos, como Tsunade se lo había mencionado… Eran verdaderos sobrevivientes… del clan Uchiha…; en ese momento, recordó atentamente lo que Tsunade le había advertido antes de salir de Konoha.

**Flash back**

Kakashi se encontraba en el despacho de Tsunade mientras ella le pasaba un archivo que contenía las fotos de Yuusuke y de Shura, con sus datos.

- Ya veo, así que son ellos…

- Así es…- le respondió la quinta, cruzando sus mandos delante de su rostro-… Habíamos mantenido escondida la información, por petición de su padre… que en paz descanse…

- Hmmm… tal vez si Sasuke se hubiera enterado…no se hubiera ido…- murmuró Kakashi en voz baja, aun teniendo la idea que él tenía la culpa de que su estudiante se hubiera ido con Orochimaru.

- No deberías echarte la culpa, Kakashi…

- Lo se, Hokage-sama... pero no entiendo…- aclaró Kakashi, con un semblante serio- si son parte de ellos, ¿cómo es que no murieron esa noche?

La Hokage únicamente volteó a ver a hacia la ventana, meditando por un momento sobre la pregunta, hasta que finalmente respondió:

-Por que ningún miembro del clan Uchiha sabía de su existencia. Ellos, prácticamente… no son Uchihas del todo…

Kakashi pareció extrañarse ante el comentario de la quinta con respecto a la situación, por lo que la curiosidad lo impulsó a preguntar.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso?...

- Verás, Kakashi…- Tsunade volteó a ver a Kakashi-… Ellos no son descendientes directos de los Uchiha, así como Sasuke lo es; Yuusuke y Shura son hijos de un miembro del clan Uchiha con una mujer que no era parte del clan…

- En resumen, ellos tal vez no han desarrollado… o tal vez ni siquiera posean un sharingan…

-Ellos ni saben que son miembros del clan Uchiha…- aclaró Tsunade poniendo sus manos delante de su rostro nuevamente- …Su padre, Uchiha Ohjiro… tuvo un romance con Hanai Miyuki, una mujer que vivía en la aldea de Sudou…- Tsunade se aclaró la garganta ante la situación "obvia" y continuó con el relato-… Al nacer Yuusuke y Shura, Ohjiro-san tenía miedo de que los otros miembros del clan se enteraran de sus "actos irresponsables" y que a causa de ello, asesinaran a su familia… Por lo que les pidió a Miyuki y al 3er Hokage que mantuvieran en secreto a sus hijos, ocultando del clan toda clase de relación con respecto a su nueva familia… incluyendo el tener que ocultarle su verdadera identidad a sus propios hijos.

- Entonces… ellos no saben aún que son miembros del clan Uchiha- pensó Kakashi en voz alta, esta vez mostrando un ligero semblante de curiosidad- … y… ¿nadie más sabe de esto?

-… Eres la primera persona en 12 años que se entera de esa situación… pero…- añadió Tsunade esta vez con un leve tono de preocupación-… si otras personas… o… Uchiha Itachi, se enteraran al respecto… no dudarían en asesinarlos…

Kakashi esta vez pareció preocuparse realmente; había olvidado por completo a Uchiha Itachi, el asesino del clan Uchiha. Probablemente si llegara a enterarse de la existencia de otros 2 sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, no dudaría en buscarlos y asesinarlos lo antes posible. Era por eso que debían actuar rápido y encontrarlos antes que él.

-Entendido, Naruto y yo partiremos mañana en la mañana, y no nos detendremos hasta encontrarlos…

-Pero Kakashi…- Inquirió Tsunade, esta vez con un semblante más serio que el de costumbre-… recuerda que ellos AUN NO deben saber quienes son realmente… al menos… no hasta que estén "listos"…

-… Y… ¿Cuándo lo estarán?

Tsunade se quedó pensativa unos instantes, para luego responder con esa seriedad típica en un verdadero Hokage:

-… Hasta que veamos si desarrollan o no su Sharingan… eso los marcaría como verdaderos Uchihas…

**Fin Flash Back**

- Nee, Kakashi-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- Kakashi volvió a la realidad cuando vio que Yuusuke movía la mano de un lado a otro frente al ojo visible de Kakashi, con un ligero semblante de ignorancia en su rostro; cosa que le pareció divertida, ya que nunca había visto a un Uchiha con un semblante tan despreocupado. Yuusuke no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante la risa del jounin.

-… Etto… ¿de que se ríe?

-… De ti, ¿no es obvio?- le interrumpió Shura sarcásticamente, a lo que su hermano se limito a verla con una cara de puchero.

- T3T… ¡Shuu-chan!, ¿realmente te gusta verme sufrir, no es así?

-… … ese es mi trabajo como tu imooto…- contestó Shura con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, idéntica a la de su hermano. Naruto se quedó viendo a lo lejos a ambos chicos, como si estuvieran locos.

- /_Si que son raros… ¬¬_/- pensó el rubio- _/… ¿realmente son genin?_/

- Nee, ¿Acaso estas pensando mal de nosotros?

Naruto se echó para atrás al ver a Shura frente a él, no se había ni dado cuenta de cuando se había puesto ahí.

- ¡Cla… claro que no!- rió nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que si estaba pensando mal de ellos- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso, dattebayo?

-…se que estas mintiendo… ¬¬

-¿y exactamente como lo sabes?- preguntó el rubio tratando de demostrar que ella no sabía la verdad- si ni siquiera puedes ver…

La pelinegra en lugar de molestarse solo puso un semblante de ligera superioridad, con el cual se dirigió hacia Naruto.

-… Eso es por que no necesito mis ojos para ver…

- eh?...- Naruto quedó confundido con ese comentario. ¿Cómo podía una chica, que no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido de la vista, poder ver sin la necesidad de usar sus ojos?… era muy ilógico. Volteó a ver a Yuusuke, quien por lo visto, ya sabía la respuesta de por si, y Kakashi parecía ya haber entendido la idea. Shura, por otra parte, se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto de burla.

- ¡Jeh!, no puedo creer que te cueste tanto trabajo entenderlo, dobe… ¿Realmente eres un ninja?

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, realmente era insoportable. De no ser por que era una chica, sobre todo ciega, ya le habría pateado el trasero.

- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, **SASUKE-TEME**?!

Tanto Kakashi como los gemelos se sorprendieron levemente ante el comentario del rubio; sobre todo Kakashi, quien pensó que Naruto talvez ya estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad de los chicos. Naruto por su parte, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir… había confundido a Shura con Sasuke, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho?; Ya de por si ella y Yuusuke se parecían bastante a Sasuke como para confundirlos ahora con él; era una ridiculez, aunque… por algún motivo, cada vez que los veía se ponía a pensar en Sasuke.

-¿co… como me llamaste?- preguntó la pelinegra algo confundida ante la conducta del rubio, quien volvió a la realidad en cuestión de segundos.

- etto… ¡gomen!, ¡no quise decirte eso, dattebayo!- Naruto realmente se sentía avergonzado, más que cuando Sakura-chan lo rechazaba, o Sasuke lo hacía quedar mal… un momento, ¿estaba volviendo a pensar en Sasuke?, ¿Por qué pensaba en el pelinegro en un momento así?, eso lo desquiciaba realmente…

-… betsuni- contestó la pelinegra, dándole poca importancia al asunto. Kakashi llamó la atención de los 3 chicos al aclarar su garganta antes de dirigirse a ellos.

-Bien, ahora que ya dimos con ustedes, creo que parte de la misión esta cumplida… ahora lo único que falta es llevarlos a Konoha con nosotros…

-Ya veo… -contestó el pelinegro antes de soltar un enorme bostezo-… --… tengo sueño…

Y sin quejas ni excusas, Yuusuke se recostó en el suelo sin prisas, y antes de que el ninja peliblanco pudiera decir algo, Yuusuke ya se encontraba roncando en el piso.

-Etto… Yuusuke… despierta- Kakashi iba intentar despertar al pelinegro, pero un comentario de su hermana lo detuvo por completo.

-Yo que tú no lo despertaría… una vez que se duerme, ya nada lo despierta… y si "alguien" lo lograra despertar…- Shura puso una cara de horror-… lllllll… no me gustaría ser la persona que lo hiciera…

-Agradezco tu sugerencia, Shura… ñ\- rió nerviosamente Kakashi, ya que no le gustaba el hecho de imaginarse a Yuusuke de mal humor-… creo que acamparemos aquí por hoy y mañana por la mañana partiremos.

-…OK…

-¡OK!

Paso un buen rato desde que Naruto, Kakashi y Shura comenzaron a armar la tienda. Una vez armada, Kakashi y Naruto metieron con mucha cautela a Yuusuke, procurando que no se despertara; pero antes de meterse, Naruto vio como Shura colocaba un cobertor en le suelo cerca de la tienda de acampar, por lo que la curiosidad no le evitó preguntar:

- Anosa… anosa, pero ¿Por qué vas a dormir ahí?, tenemos más espacio en la tienda…

La pelinegra se limitó a voltear el rostro en dirección a Naruto y contestó su pregunta solamente con unas cuantas ideas.

-… por que: numero uno, soy una chica, y creo que se vería mal que una chica durmiera con 3 chicos en una misma tienda. Y dos, por que me gusta estar lo más cerca posible del suelo…

-¿cerca del suelo?- Naruto aun no podía entender lo que la pelinegra intentaba decir- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Verás…- Shura se sentó en el piso, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Naruto hiciera lo mismo-… Yo nací ciega, por lo que siempre mi mamá y Yuusuke tenían que ocuparse de mi, pero luego me di cuenta que nunca había tenido problemas para ver… veo por medio del chakra a mi alrededor…

-¿Ver… por medio del chakra?- Preguntó Naruto, extasiado por la curiosidad, ya que nunca había oído algo así en toda su vida.

-Sí…- Shura prosiguió con su explicación-… hace tiempo, cuando Yuusuke y yo éramos niños, fuimos iniciados en el entrenamiento ninja por un amigo de nuestra familia, su nombre era Uchiha Ohjiro-san. El me enseño que, a pesar de ser ciega, podía valerme por mi cuenta mediante mis otros sentidos, sobre todo el del oído…

-¿Uchiha… Ohjiro?- Naruto se quedó pensativo, hasta que noto que ahora la cara de Shura tenía un leve semblante de tristeza.

-… Cuando Ohjiro-san murió… Yuusuke y yo realmente lo sufrimos; Ohjiro-san fue… como el padre que nunca tuvimos…- Naruto se quedó impresionado, jamás pensó que esos chicos que lo habían sacado de quicio hace media hora también supieran lo que es estar solo y perder a alguien a quien realmente apreciaba. Ahora no podía negarlo, cada vez que los iba conociendo, más se asemejaban a Sasuke.

-¿Y… que fue lo que pasó después?- preguntó el rubio con un gran interés por saber como seguía el relato, cosa muy rara en él (**CHIBI:**…siempre golpea primero y pregunta después…)

-Pues… al morir Ohjiro-san, por algún motivo nuestra madre temió que nos fuera a pasar lo mismo, por lo que nos prohibió continuar con nuestro entrenamiento… Pero un día, Yuusuke y yo conocimos a alguien que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre… y nos enseñaría… lo que significa el ser fuerte, sin importar nuestros defectos…

-¿Y quien era esa persona?- Preguntó el kitsune cada vez con más curiosidad en su interior.

-… Nosotros lo conocimos como oji-san. Era un viejo ermitaño a quien conocimos en el camino de nuestra casa a la aldea… jamás creí que ese anciano loco nos devolvería la esperanza a Yuusuke y a mi… sobre todo a Yuusuke, ya que a él fue quien más le afectó la muerte de Ohjiro-san…

**Flash Back**

Se podía ver una pequeña aldea a lo lejos, conectada a un pequeño grupo de casas por un sendero de tierra, por el cual un niño pelinegro de 7 años de edad caminaba, mientras cargaba sobre su espalda a una niña de la misma edad y apariencia, pero de un aspecto un poco más frágil. De repente, la chica pudo notar que su hermano había detenido el paso.

-… ¿Qué sucede, Yuusuke?

-Es que… hay un hombre ahí…

Y era verdad; sentado en una roca a la mitad del camino se encontraba un anciano de aspecto muy delgado (casi esquelético), mientras meditaba tranquilamente. Su ropa toda arremedada y sucia, así como su enorme barba blanca y su cabeza calva le daban la apariencia de un pordiosero sin rumbo. Los gemelos pensaron que no sería buena idea acercarse a un sujeto como él, por lo que prosiguieron su camino hacia su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuusuke volvió a cargar a su hermanita en su espalda, y se dirigieron rumbo al pueblo nuevamente, pero al llegar de nuevo a la mitad del camino, volvieron a divisar al mismo anciano ermitaño meditando sobre la misma roca, como si no se hubiera movido de ahí en toda la noche. Yuusuke y Shura decidieron volver a ignorarlo y siguieron su rumbo, pero esta vez pareció que el anciano se había percatado de su presencia, ya que esta vez les había dirigido la palabra a ambos niños por 1era vez:

-… ¿Sabes?, si sigues cargando con tu hermana todo el tiempo, no va a poder hacer las cosas por su cuenta, ya que siempre dependerá de ti…

Cuando Yuusuke se volteó a contestarle, el anciano ya no estaba. Hasta Shura se quedó extrañada por la desaparición del anciano.

-… ¿en donde esta?

-Pienso que no deberías confiar del todo en los ojos de tu hermano, parece un niño muy despistado…

-¡KYAAAAA!

-¡KYAAAAA!

Yuusuke y Shura casi se caen al piso del susto cuando se dieron cuenta de que el viejo ahora se encontraba a espaladas suyas. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, se suponía que los ancianos ya no se movían tan rápido, pero al parecer este era la excepción a la regla. El misterioso viejo no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la sorpresa de los gemelos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡deberían ver sus caras, parece que vieron a un muerto!

Al ponerse de pie los 2, ambos chicos se quedaron pensando mal del viejo ermitaño; tanto de su comentario, como de él mismo.

_-/ese tipo…/_

_-/… si que es raro…/_

En ese momento, Yuusuke y Shura pudieron notar que el anciano había dejado de reírse y se había arrodillado en el piso con una cara de leve sufrimiento mientras se frotaba el estómago, el cual rugía sin cesar. La curiosidad invadió a los pelinegros, pero Shura fue la que no evitó preguntar:

-¿se siente bien?

-es… es que no he comido nada en 2 semanas…- le contestó el anciano con una enorme sonrisa pícara en su débil semblante (**CHIBI:** ¿de donde creen que hayan sacado Yuusuke y Shura su sonrisa pícara? ¬¬, ¿no es obvio?)- ugh… ¡maldito estómago, cálmate!

Yuusuke y Shura, a pesar de ver con rareza a ese anciano, no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por él… realmente se veía hambriento; Yuusuke volteó a ver a Shura, quien, después de asentir con la cabeza, saco de su mochila una pequeña caja de obento, envuelta en un pañuelo rojo y se la extendió al ermitaño en señal de ofrecimiento.

-… aquí tiene…

-¿eh?...- el anciano pareció conmoverse un poco ante la acción de la pequeña. Nunca pensó que una persona, que ni siquiera lo conocía por vista, fuera tan amable con él; pero lo que más le conmovió fue que Yuusuke había imitado la acción de su hermana y le había extendido otra cajita de obento, esta vez forrada con un paño azul.

-… Puede tomarlo- insistió el pelinegro, haciéndole un gesto para que tomara ambos obentos-… ¿tiene hambre, no es así?

Los ojos del anciano se pusieron llorosos por la felicidad de saber que había aún gente amable en este mundo.

-Gra… ¡gracias!, ¡no saben cuanto se los agradezco!- contestó el ermitaño mientras abría ambas cajas y comenzaba a comer con una rapidez enorme. Ambos hermanos se quedaron impactados al ver y oír (en el caso de Shura, que no podía ver) como el anciano devoraba ambos obentos.

_-/si que tenía hambre…/_

_-/si que tenía hambre…/_

Al terminar de comer, les devolvió a ambos las cajas de obento ya vacías, y se froto el estómago unas cuantas veces en señal de alivio. Luego se volteó a ver a los pelinegros, ahora con una sonrisa aun más viva en su rostro.

- Realmente son unos niños muy amables, y veo que tienen mucho espíritu… ¡muy bien, ya me decidí!, ¡desde hoy les enseñaré a ambos técnicas básicas y avanzadas de entrenamiento como shinobi!

-¿eh? O.o

-¿eh? o.O

-Exactamente lo que oyeron- les contestó el anciano, examinando cuidadosamente a cada uno de los gemelos hasta el más mínimo detalle físico- noto que su desarrollo físico es un poco mayor que el de cualquier niño o niña corriente; eso se obtiene solamente mediante entrenamiento y experiencia, por lo que deduzco que ya deben estar iniciados en técnicas básicas de entrenamiento ninja, ¿o me equivoco?

Tanto Yuusuke como Shura no podían creerlo: no solo había acertado, si no que también se había fijado en detalles mínimos que tal vez ni siquiera un excelente jounin podría darse cuenta… ese viejo era más que un simple ermitaño y, ambos querían descubrir que más misterios encerraba ese anciano flacucho de sonrisa pícara; pero sabían que su madre les había prohibido continuar con su entrenamiento como shinobi, así que no sabían si traicionar a su curiosidad, o desobedecer a su madre y reanudar su entrenamiento. Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, sobre todo para un par de niños quienes admiraban a varios shinobis, entre ellos a aquel a quien habían querido como a su padre y que ahora ya no lo volverían a ver jamás.

- lo siento, pero no podemos- respondió Yuusuke de una manera seria, dejando desconcertando al ermitaño- nuestra madre nos prohibió que nos enredáramos con cosas de ninjas…

El anciano se mostró pensativo uno momentos, buscando una manera de poder hacerlos cambiar de opinión, hasta que finalmente respondió:

- Pero su madre no se enteraría, si ustedes no se lo dijeran- Las palabras del anciano eran muy tentadoras, pero ambos pelinegros sabían que era una completa locura el esconderle algo a su madre, por que si ella llegara a enterarse que ellos estaban entrenado en secreto con un anciano lunático estarían en serios problemas; pero no podían evitarlo, ya que el mayor sueño de los 2 era el convertirse en los mejores ninjas del mundo: llegar a ser tan legendarios, que su nombre fuera reconocido en todas las aldeas existentes, así como lo fue Ohjiro-san-

Estoy seguro que Ohjiro-kun lo hubiera querido así…

-¿Usted conoció a Ohjiro-san?- preguntó Shura saliendo de su escondite de detrás de su hermano, con una ligera expresión de sorpresa.

-si, lo conocí… de hecho él ya me había hablado de ustedes, de que eran muy buenos alumnos suyos, solo que les faltaba mejorar un poco más…

-¿lo ves Yuusuke?- Shura se dirigió a su hermano- si conoció a Ohjiro-san, debe ser una buena persona…él tal vez pueda ayudarnos a terminar nuestro entrenamiento ninja.

-… no creo que sea buena idea Shu-chan… sabes que mamá lo prohibió, además…- respondió Yuusuke moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Se podía escuchar un tono de resignación en su voz-… nadie reemplazará a Ohjiro-san…

El anciano se quedó viendo al pequeño con una ligera mirada de aprecio; realmente le recordaba a Uchiha Ohjiro cuando tenía su edad: era un chico algo orgulloso, pero noble a sus pensamientos y leal a sus seres queridos. Sabía como se sentían los gemelos en aquel momento, ya que en un cierto punto, Uchiha Ohjiro también había sido un buen amigo para él, y veía que tanto Yuusuke como Shura tenía mucho de él.

-por favor, denme aún que sea una oportunidad de enseñarles… les prometo que valdrá la pena…

Por lo que el anciano podía ver, Shura ya se había decidido a continuar, pero Yuusuke era el que parecía estar dudoso. Su admiración hacia el hombre a quien consideró más como un padre que como su maestro era enorme; sentía que si aceptaba, estaría traicionando todo en lo que él había creído anteriormente.

-Yuusuke, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a dejar atrás el pasado?- la pregunta de su gemela lo hizo pensar sobre ello; él sabía que ella tenía razón, que realmente tenía miedo de seguir adelante… y no iba a quedarse atrás mientras los demás ninjas seguían avanzando.

-esta bien, lo intentaremos, ya que ¿estamos…?

-…juntos en esto…- Shura completó la frase, con un ligero semblante de felicidad en su rostro. Se podía decir que ahora la verdadera prueba para ser shinobis acababa de comenzar para los 2 hermanos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, ¿un par de ninjas enseñados por un anciano ermitaño?; si que le recordaban a sus entrenamientos con Ero-Senin. Por algún motivo, además de confundirlos con Sasuke, el kitsune se había quedado perplejo entre el parecido de las vidas de Shura y de Yuusuke con la suya propia. La pelinegra simplemente lo ignoró y continuó con su relato.

- Después de un par de años de entrenamiento, decidió que estábamos listos para enseñarnos algunos de sus "jutsus más poderosos"…

-¿Nee, nee, como que clase de jutsus?- preguntó el ojiazul fuertemente interesado sobre las sorprendentes y misteriosas técnicas que ambos chicos conocían.

-pues… oji-san nos contó que antes él había viajado alrededor de todos los países, y que en sus viajes había aprendido jutsus muy inusuales o había creado algunos jutsus por su cuenta… todos relacionados con cada elemento: **Katon**, **Suiton**, **Kazeton**, **Doton** y **Raiton**… todo dependía del tipo de chakra que tuviéramos en nuestro interior…

-¿el chakra… de nuestro interior?- cuestionó Naruto, colocando una mano sobre su vientre, recordando amargamente que dentro de él se encontraba el bijou de 9 colas que había destruido Konoha hace 12 años.

-si… cada persona posee un tipo de chakra que lo caracteriza, por ejemplo: El chakra que posee Yuusuke es de estilo Katon, Kazeton y Raiton, en cambio mi chakra controla estilos Doton, Suiton y Raiton también… hasta puedo ver tu chakra, y puedo suponer que debes tener mucha energía… ya que tu chakra es muy fuerte…

-¿Solo supones?, ¡realmente soy muy fuerte!, ¡No hay nadie que se me compare, dattebayo!- el ojiazul comenzó a fanfarronear de sus habilidades, cosa que Shura descartó inmediatamente de sus suposiciones.

- ¬¬… no te creo… el hecho de que tengas un chakra muy poderoso, no significa que tu también lo seas…- Al parecer el comentario de la chica ciega había bajado de su nube al pequeño kitsune, ya que a Naruto le habían vuelto de entrar las ganas de acabar con ella ahí y ahora mismo.

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO DEBILUCHO?!

Shura meditó por un par de segundos la pregunta, hasta que finalmente respondió con su típico tono burlón:

-… … Al menos más que yo y Yuusuke…

Realmente, de no ser por que era una chica, sobre todo ciega, Naruto ya le habría pateado el trasero.

-No creo que en el futuro sigas pensando eso, ¡ya que algún día me convertiré en Hokage, así todos deberán reconocerme!

-Oi chicos, están haciendo demasiado ruido…- los interrumpió cierto ninja peliblanco asomándose fuera de la tienda de campaña, mirándolos con algo de cansancio- ya podrán matarse el uno al otro mañana, ahora hay que descansar si queremos volver a Konoha mañana…

-ya lo oíste, ve a descansar…-insistió la pelinegra, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera de pie- seguiremos mañana.

-Muy bien- Naruto bostezó y camino hacia la tienda, no antes de darse de nuevo la vuelta y se dirigió a Shura nuevamente- ¡que duermas bien, Shura-chan!

Shura solo se limitó a voltear en dirección a Naruto y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía por que, pero era la primera vez que alguien además de su hermano le decía eso, y eso la hacía feliz.

- Tu igual… que duermas bien, Usuratonkachi…

Todo había ido en calma hasta ese momento. Esa palabra era con la que Sasuke solía referirse a Naruto; ¿Por qué tenía que haberla mencionado en ese momento, que ya se habían comenzado a llevar tan bien?, pero por 1era vez Naruto pudo soportar su cólera y se metió dentro de la tienda sin voltearse a protestarle a Shura de su comentario.

**(En una región cercana de la Tierra del Rayo)**

En una pequeña fortaleza dentro de un bosque oscuro, se encontraban un grupo de hombres sentados en una mesa cubiertos por la sombras, hablando en murmullos, cuando de las mismas sombras aparecen 6 shinobis, cada uno cubierto por una túnica negra, la cual cubría su rostro. El ninja del centro se acercó al consejo y se arrodilló, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo, mis señores?- preguntó el misterioso ninja, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, aguardando la respuesta de sus maestros.

-Su objetivo será la aldea de Konoha…- respondió el hombre más próximo a ellos, arrojándoles un papel, el cual otro de los misteriosos ninjas lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo. Esta vez una voz femenina provino del lector.

-¿Un torneo entre los aliados?... ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros con eso?...

Uno de los hombres de más lejos se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar la habitación, mientras relataba el objetivo de la misión.

-Ustedes reemplazaran a los candidatos de la Aldea oculta en las Nubes… Su principal objetivo es: infiltrarse en la Aldea de Konoha durante el torneo… y destruirlos por dentro… - el sujeto se queda viendo a través de la única ventana de la habitación, y sigue hablando sin voltear a ver-… ¿podrán conseguirlo?

-¿Qué si podremos conseguirlo?- preguntó el líder burlonamente, quien se quitó la capucha negra y dejo visible a un joven de unos 22 años de largo cabello negro y unos ojos afilados de color ámbar, el cual se mostraba con una sonrisa maliciosa-… no nos llaman los **6 Destructores** por nada, ¿o si?...

**Continuará…**

**D. Ángel:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Esta vez hice el capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior (**CHIBI:** ¿Un **poco** más largo?, ¡Casi escribes un testamento XD!), jejeje… Pero, esta vez tuve un poco más de tiempo para terminarlo gracias a las vacaciones de Semana Santa; lo único malo es que me voy a tardar un poco más con el próximo capítulo, ya que comienzo con parciales otra vez (**CHIBI:** te compadezco… u.u) T T… en fin, ¡nos vemos el próximo capítulo, y no olviden dejar reviews!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**


	3. Inicio de algo nuevo

D

**D. Ángel:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado el fic! (**CHIBI:** Te digo que aún pueden cambiar de opinión…); bueno si, he visto que a muchos les recuerda un poco a Avatar (**CHIBI:** ¿Solo un POCO? ¬¬), pero recuerden que esta es una historia hecha únicamente para entretener (**CHIBI:**… o aburrir…) a los fans; así que espero que les guste este capítulo como los 2 anteriores, ¡ya ahora podría decirse que comienza lo bueno! (**CHIBI:**… yo que tú no tendría muchas esperanzas…).

- (diálogos)

/_en cursiva/_ (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**NOTA:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este es un fanfic creado únicamente para entretener a los fans.**

**Capítulo 3: "Inicio de algo nuevo"**

A la mañana siguiente, en la entrada de Konoha, se visualizan 4 siluetas acercándose a la puerta; una de ellas correspondía a cierto ninja rubio hiperactivo, quien se dirigía corriendo hacia la entrada. Los otros 3 acompañantes en cambio, caminaron con tranquilidad a través de ella, mientras los 2 gemelos pelinegros se detuvieron por un momento a admirar el lugar que a partir de ese día sería conocido como su "hogar".

-¡Al fin llegamos!, ¡Estamos de vuelta, dattebayo!

-¡Sugoiiii!, ¡Si que es enorme!- exclamo cierto chico pelinegro mirando con asombro todos los edificios, casas y calles, para finalmente detener su vista en la estatua de los 4 hokages (**CHIBI: **recuerden que Naruto aun **NO** se ha ido a entrenar por los 2 años y medio, así que no han construido la estatua de Tsunade). Shura, por su parte, se limito a acercarse a uno de los árboles y al tocarlo, pudo sentir toda la energía vital de esa zona en cuestión de segundos.

-Se ve que este árbol es muy saludable… ha crecido en un buen ambiente todo este tiempo… me alegro por eso…

-Muy bien- interrumpió cierto ninja peliblanco, sacando un pergamino y tachando una línea con un pincel con tinta negra- lo único que queda hacer es presentarlos ante Hokage-sama, sacar su registro ninja, y así comenzará su vida aquí como ninjas de Konoha.

Ambos gemelos parecían estar entusiasmados por el hecho de que ahora serían ninjas, auténticos ninjas. Yuusuke se acercó a Shura y la tomó de la mano, mientras le decía en voz baja, con un semblante de felicidad:

-¿lo ves, Shu-chan?, por fin seremos verdaderos shinobis…- Yuusuke pudo ver que su hermana había formado una pequeña sonrisa debajo de esos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro cuando bajaba la "vista"-… estoy seguro que Ohjiro-san y Ojii-san estarían orgullosos…

-Si…-Shura asintió con la cabeza-… ojala pudieran vernos…

Por algún motivo a Kakashi le conmovió un poco la escena, ya que le recordaban un poco a sus días de juventud; pero sabía que el verdadero reto para ambos chicos apenas iba a comenzar. Así que durante el camino a la oficina de Tsunade, permaneció callado, mientras veía como ambos gemelos platicaban con el rubio acerca de la aldea, y de las futuras misiones que podrían tener juntos.

**(Ya en el despacho de Tsunade)**

Tsunade se encontraba revisando unas cartas que justamente había recibido esa mañana, cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta.

-… Adelante…

Al abrir la puerta, Kakashi entró con toda la calma, seguido después de los gemelos y el kitsune. Tsunade por su parte, se quedó viendo a los pelinegros, quienes no dejaban de contemplar el despacho con tanta admiración.

-Muy buen trabajo, Kakashi…- felicitó la quinta al jounin, quién no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por el elogio y comenzó a rascar su cabeza levemente- tú también Naruto…

- Creo que con esto la misión queda completada- supuso Kakashi, haciendo un además con la mano para que Yuusuke y Shura se acercaran a la mesa-… Ellos son Hanai Yuusuke y su hermana, Hanai Shura…

-Encantados de conocerla…- respondieron los gemelos al unísono, cosa que a Tsunade le pareció algo divertida, pero decidió mantener su seriedad y continuar con la presentación.

-También es un placer conocerlos…- Tsunade estrecho la mano de ambos pelinegros-… a partir de este momento ustedes serán shinobis a servicio de Konoha, ambos comenzarán con el rango de gennins; pertenecerán ahora al equipo 7, al mando de Kakashi, y se les asignarán misiones de acuerdo con su rango. ¿Quedó claro?

Un minuto, Hokage-sama…- interrumpió en ninja peliblanco, intentando mantenerse al margen- se supone que los candidatos a shinobis deben pasar primero por un examen de selección para convertirse en gennins, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Cierto Tsunade-obaachan!, ¡ellos no han pasado el examen!

- ¡Silencio!- inquirió la quinta- …puede que estés en lo correcto Kakashi, pero estos jóvenes concluyeron su entrenamiento, bajo la jurisdicción de un entrenador personal, o al menos eso me quedó en claro…

-Ah, ¡es cierto!- interrumpió Yuusuke repentinamente mientras revisaba su porta kunais, hasta que sacó una pequeño sobre arrugado y amarillento, señal del paso de los años y se lo entregó a Tsunade, quién leyó rápidamente el documento y una vez que terminó, formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, creo que con esto basta para reconocer su entrenamiento, así que como dije antes: Trabajarán en el equipo 7, bajo la jurisdicción de Kakashi, ¿Queda claro?

-¡Demo, Tsunade-obaachan…!- protestó el rubio, quién fue interrumpido rápidamente por la quinta.

-¡Nada de excusas, ya tome una decisión!, ¿entendido?

-Si, Tsunade-sama…- respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

La quinta se quedó pensativa unos minutos, hasta que finalmente sugirió:

- dejaré que tengan un día para acostumbrarse a la aldea… con respecto a su estancia, Kakashi se ofreció a hospedarlos en su apartamento hasta que consigan uno propio para vivir…

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los gemelos, mientras volteaban a ver al ninja copia, quien solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano.

- solo será hasta que encuentren un lugar donde vivir- advirtió el peliblanco- asi que no se acostumbren mucho a la idea…

- Entendido…

- Entendido…

-Muy bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse… es más, que Naruto les muestre la aldea.

El rubio comenzó a protestar por la idea. No le agradaba el hecho de que ahora lo usaran como guía turístico para esos "Dopplegangers".

-¡Demo, Tsunade-obaachan, no es justo!, ¡¿Por qué un gran ninja como yo tiene que vigilar a "ese par"?!

-Por que no hay otro Uzumaki Naruto aquí, ¿no es obvio?...- respondió Shura burlonamente, mientras ponía una mueca de malicia, asi como su hermano (**CHIBI:** ¡como los hermanos Hitachiin! /)

-jajajaja, si que eres un **Usuratonkachi**, ¿no lo crees así, Shu-chan?

Ante el comentario de los gemelos, a Naruto le daban ganas de golpearlos a ambos; no le importaba si tenían grandes habilidades o no, solo quería hacer q se tragaran sus palabras…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, SASUKE-TEMEEEE?!

Incluso ahora Tsunade se quedó impresionado por el comentario del rubio... lo más probable es que si seguía así, el secreto se sabría antes de lo esperado. Naruto se quedo algo atontado, tratando de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho: ¿Había vuelto a confundirlos con Sasuke?, ¡¿Por qué demonios pasaba eso cada vez que se peleaba con ellos?! Trató de disculparse, pero su lengua se había trabado, y al intentar remediarlo, ambos pelinegros lo pasaron de largo y salieron del despacho de la quinta, dejando así a un Naruto muy confundido y algo deprimido por el asunto de Sasuke.

-Nee, Yuusuke…- se dirigió Shura a su hermano-… ¿Tu crees que ese usuratonkachi este bien?...

-¿eh?-Yuusuke volteó a ver a su hermana con curiosidad- ¿por que lo dices, Shu-chan?

-… es que no pude evitar sentirlo triste… sobre todo cuando mencionó a esa persona… a "ese tal" Sasuke…

-mmm…- Yuusuke se quedó pensativo un momento-… probablemente tengas razón. ¿Quieres que le preguntemos?

-… no creo que sea buena idea… …si quieres, tú adelántate… yo te alcanzo luego…

-¿estas segura, Shu-chan?

Shura se detuvo frente su hermano, para luego asentir levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su hermano lo que quería decir.

-… esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres… bueno, nos vemos al rato, Shu-chan…

Y haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, Yuusuke se alejó caminando por el pasillo. Minutos después, cuando Naruto salió de la oficina de Tsunade, Shura se encontraba esperándolo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?, ¿o sigues deprimido?

Naruto, al oír el comentario de la pelinegra, trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo para que ella no se diera cuenta de su condición.

- etto… ¡n-no estoy deprimido!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, dattebayo?

-… sé que estas mintiendo… … ni siquiera sabes mentir, dobe…

-¡Hmp!- refunfuño el ojiazul en señal de enojo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-… Pues… Tsunade-sama dijo que nos mostraras la aldea… Yuusuke se fue por su cuenta, así que solo quedo yo…

-¡¿y por que tengo que ser yo?!

- ¿Acaso serías capaz de dejar a una chica ciega como yo, caminando sola en una aldea que apenas conoce?- respondió la pelinegra sarcásticamente, haciendo que a Naruto se le acabaran las excusas, por lo que tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

-¡Hmp!, muy bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-… Pues…- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el estómago de ambos rugió como si estuvieran en la misma sintonía. Lo único que la chica ciega pudo hacer fue sonreír pícaramente como siempre lo hacían ella y su hermano, mientras se apenaba ligeramente-… creo que tengo algo de hambre… ¿no hay algún lugar donde podamos comer?

Al oír la pregunta, el rubio pareció olvidarse de lo molesto que estaba para concentrarse principalmente en saciar su estómago.

-¡claro que si hay!, hay un puesto de ramen aquí en Konoha, se llama Ichiraku. ¡Ellos hacen los mejores fideos, dattebayo!

-… … ¿Qué es el ramen? (**CHIBI:** ¡No puede ser!, ¿acaso esta pobre chica fue abandonada? Oo)

-¿eh?, ¿nunca has comido ramen?

-… no, por eso pregunto… ¬¬

-… pues… etto… no se como explicarlo dattebayo, mejor será que lo veas por tu cuenta

Y con esas palabras, el kitsune jaló brazo de la chica pelinegra, haciendo que saliera corriendo junto con él.

**(En las calles de Konoha)**

Cierta pelirrosa andaba paseando tranquilamente por las calles, pensando en sus asuntos.

-… Ya pasaron 3 meses desde que Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea…- suspira y voltea a ver el claro cielo de la mañana-… espero que, donde quiera que esté, se encuentre bien…

Pero cuando Sakura volvió a poner su mirada al frente, pudo divisar a lo lejos a un chico pelinegro que caminaba tranquilamente a lo lejos. El solo hecho de ver su cabellera negra y su imagen de espaldas la dejó en un estado de shock.

-/_ ¡N-no puede ser!, ¡Es…!/_- los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas- … Sasuke-kun… … ¡has vuelto!

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura salió corriendo hacia el chico, abrazándolo por la espalda. El chico, intrigado, volteo a ver a la pelirrosa, quién al ver el rostro del pelinegro se apartó apenada, mientras buscaba la manera de explicarle por que lo había abrazado.

-¡Gomen! ¡No fue mi intención!, ¡no quise…! x/x

-Descuida, no hay ningún problema…- respondió Yuusuke con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirrosa- no eres la primera persona que me llama así…

- ¡Qué alivio!, gracias (Inner Sakura: ¡SHANNARO!, ¡AUN ASÍ FUE MI CULPA!!)

- De hecho, eres como la octava persona de este día que me llama así… (**CHIBI:** Un lindo momento en este fic… ¡Y EL MUY BOBO LO ARRUINA! ¬¬)

Ese comentario le cayó a Sakura como un balde de agua fría. Pues ¿Cuántas personas lo habían confundido con Sasuke este día?; pero luego decidió incorporarse y seguir con el diálogo.

- Ah, lo siento. Por cierto, soy Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerte- dijo alegremente mientras estrechaba la mano del pelinegro.

-Y yo soy Hanai Yuusuke… encantado igual- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Hanai… Yuusuke-kun? (Inner Sakura: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡HASTA SUS NOMBRES SUENAN IGUAL!, ¡SHANNARO!)

- ¡Exacto!

En ese momento Sakura y Yuusuke oyeron un comentario a lo lejos, haciendo que una enorme vena saliera en la frente de la pelirrosa, mientras veía molesta como una chica rubia y ojos azules se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡vaya Sakura!, por un momento pensé que era imposible, pero tu frente es tan grande, que no me fue difícil distinguirte a media cuadra.

- ¡CALLATE, INO-CERDA!- respondió Sakura con furia, por lo que su rival también contraatacó.

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS CERDA?! ¡FRENTONA!

- ¡CERDA!

- ¡FRENTONA!

-¡CERDA!

- ¡FRENTONA!

Yuusuke se quedó mirando atónito como las 2 chicas empezaron a intercambiar insultos entre ellas hasta que decidió llamar su atención.

- Eh… Sakura-san, no creo que el discutir sea buena idea… U

Al oír las palabras del pelinegro, las 2 chicas dejan de pelear solo para verlo. En eso Ino se fijó en él y su expresión cambió a una melosa, mientras le dijo algo a Sakura.

- Nee, se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun, ¿No crees?

La pelirrosa solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, recordando lo que había hecho hace rato solo por confundir a Yuusuke con Sasuke. ¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a él?

-Hola, es un placer conocerte- respondió Ino de la misma forma melosa, tratando de seducir al pelinegro- Soy Yamanaka Ino, ¿Y tú?

Yuusuke se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego, con la misma cara de iluso, se volteó hacia Sakura y preguntó, mientras señalaba a Ino:

-… … ¿Quién es la **gorda**? °.°

-… … ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Sakura no sabía si reírse del comentario de Yuusuke o golpearlo, pero al final decidió salir huyendo con el pelinegro al ver la reacción de su rival.

**(En Ichiraku)**

-¡Vaya Naruto! ¡No pensé que te consiguieras una novia tan rápido!- exclamó el anciano riendo alegremente- ¡realmente es una chica muy linda!

-¡n-no es eso, ojii-chan! ¡Ella no es…! O/o

-… no soy su novia- interrumpió la chica ciega a su rubio compañero- no estoy interesada en un dobe como él… no estoy tan desesperada…

¿Por qué tenía que actuar tan insoportablemente? A Naruto le daba coraje de que Shura decía todas esas burlas hacia él, ¡Y no podía hacerle nada solo por que era mujer!

-¡YA VERÁS! ¡HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES ESAS PALABRAS, SASUK…!- Naruto cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pensó que tal vez Shura no se había dado cuenta, pero si lo hizo, por lo que ella no evitó preguntar:

-… ¿Por qué siempre me llamas "Sasuke-teme"?

Naruto tuvo la sospecha de que tarde o temprano Shura le iba a preguntar sobre el tema, pero no sabía que era lo que iba a decir.

-n… no es nadie…

-¿Ah no?- preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad- … entonces, ¿Por qué nos llamas a mí o a Yuusuke de esa manera cada vez que te decimos "dobe" o "usuratonkachi"?

Tal vez fue el acorralamiento de la situación, o por la gran necesidad de platicar del tema con alguien, pero Naruto ya no pudo esconderlo más, por lo que decidió contarle a Shura la historia, ya que… aun que no lo pareciera, el ahora veía a Shura como una amiga.

-… es que… él me llamaba de esa manera…

-¿Quién?- preguntó la pelinegra con más curiosidad.

-… Su nombre era… Uchiha Sasuke… el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha…

-¿Uchiha… Sasuke?- Shura jamás pensó que Naruto también se había involucrado con un Uchiha, así como Yuusuke y ella lo habían hecho con Uchiha Ohjiro. Por un momento, Shura supuso lo que había pasado con él.

- Así es… Sasuke era… mi mejor amigo… aun que fuera mi rival…

-… y… ¿qué pasó con él?

Naruto se quedó callado, pensando en lo que iba decir. Sabía que si ya había comenzado a hablarle de Sasuke, al menos debía contarle a Shura toda la historia desde el inicio.

**(En el despacho de Tsunade) **

Se ve a Tsunade sentada en su escritorio, hablando con 2 figuras: Una de ellas correspondía a cierto Ninja peliblanco, y la otra estaba oculta en las sombras. Una vez terminada la conversación Tsunade se puso de pie, y les dirigió una mirada severa, intentando parecer determinada ante la situación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

- no lo se Hokage-sama…- inquirió Kakashi, preocupado por 1era vez acerca de los planes de la quinta- ¿No le parece que será un riesgo muy grande para ellos?

Tsunade entendió las razones de Kakashi para estar preocupado. Ella entendía que eran muy jóvenes, y tal vez muchos no lo conseguirían; pero también sabía que la mayoría había pasado por situaciones más riesgosas y conocía las habilidades de cada uno de ellos, por lo que permaneció.

- No lo será. Más bien, siento que será una perfecta muestra de sus habilidades…

-Además…- interrumpió el sujeto en las sombras, cuyo tono de voz daba a entender que él también estaba de acuerdo con las idea de la Quinta- "él" ya no es como antes… ha cambiado desde ese incidente…

El Ninja copia sabía que ni la Hokage ni su invitado iban a retractarse de su decisión, por lo que no tuvo más opción que ceder a su propuesta.

-… Esta bien, ¿pero que vamos a hacer con "ese chico"?- preguntó Kakashi, recordando un punto importante- cuando se entere, no se quedará tranquilo…

-déjalo entrar también… será interesante ver que sucede...

**(De vuelta en Ichiraku)**

-mmm... ya veo…- respondió Shura al terminar de oír la historia del kitsune- … entonces ¿estas buscando a tu amigo para que regrese?

-Si… yo… le prometí a alguien que lo traería de regreso… y yo nunca renuncio a mi palabra.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza del rubio: El día en que fue asignado al equipo 7, su misión en el País de la Ola, los exámenes chunnin, su misión al País del Té, la huida de Sasuke de la aldea, su lucha contra él… Todo había pasado tan rápido… y eso que había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Naruto volvió en sí con un comentario proveniente de la chica ciega que lo dejo en shock:

-… pero, ¿para qué te molestas en buscarlo, si él mismo decidió marcharse?... por que… debió tener una razón para irse… tal vez ya no quería vivir aquí, o tal vez odiaba a toda la gente…

- ¡te equivocas! ¡Sasuke no es de esa clase de personas!- protestó el rubio ante el comentario de la pelinegra. De todas las cosas que había dicho Shura, esta era la más ridícula de todas- ¡Tu no lo conoces! ¡El es…!

- Como sea…- interrumpió Shura, restándole importancia al comentario del rubio- … el punto es que no sabes donde está "ese sujeto", pero aun así quieres encontrarlo lo antes posible… ¡hmp!, si que estas loco, dobe…

- ¡Ya verás que lo traeré de vuelta! ¡Ese es mi camino Ninja!

Shura no sabía si admirar la determinación de Naruto o reírse de ella, pero no pudo decidir cuando sintió que Naruto, algo ofendido, pagó el almuerzo y salió corriendo de la tienda. Pero de lo que no se percató Naruto, fue que alguien pasaba en ese momento por el mismo punto.

-¡Cuidado con esa…!- advirtió muy tarde la pelinegra, al momento en que el kitsune chocó contra una persona, tumbándola al piso junto con él- … chica…

- Itai…- se quejó la chica al incorporarse del suelo, y al ver la figura del rubio frente a ella no pudo evitar el ponerse toda roja- … ¡Na… Naruto-kun!

Al levantarse del suelo, el rubio volteó para ver contra quién había chocado. Naruto al reconocer el cabello negro azulado, la chamarra de color beige y los ojos albinos de la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y comenzó a disculparse con la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

- ¡Gomené, Hinata!, ¡No fue mi intención!

- n- no te preocupes, Naruto-kun… estoy bien…- respondió Hinata, la verdad era que, de alguna forma le alegraba que el kitsune hubiera chocado con ella. Shura por su parte, al acercarse para ver si estaban bien, pudo sentir la sensación de la heredera del Souke por solo tener al rubio cerca de ella. Era un sentimiento que la pelinegra jamás había "visto" en otra persona que no fuera su madre, por lo que decidió acercarse más para saciar su curiosidad.

- ¡Oi ten más cuidado, dobe! ¿Qué acaso no te fijas por donde corres?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya dije que fue un accidente, además, Hinata me dijo que esta bien!, ¿no es así, Hinata?

- H-hai…- respondió la chica de ojos albinos, apenada ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Shura volteó hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- a-arigato…

- No es nada- sonrió la chica ciega- déjame presentarme, ya que veo que ese dobe no lo hará… mi nombre es Hanai Shura, es un placer…

-… soy Hyuuga Hinata… encantada de conocerte…- se presentó apenada Hinata, mientras estrechaba la mano de la pelinegra.

- Neee…- susurró Shura en voz baja a la heredera del Souke- noté tu reacción en cuanto viste a este dobe, así que me estaba preguntando…

-¿S-si?

- ¿Eres la novia de Naruto?- preguntó Shura en voz alta para que Naruto lo oyera.

-¡¿Eh?! O/o

-¡¿NANEEEE?! O/O

A Naruto y a Hinata casi les da un infarto al oír esa pregunta. Ahora el rubio pensaba que en ese momento Shura se había pasado de la raya; pero el comentario de alguien que se acercaba calmó las cosas.

- No es eso, Naruto-kun y Hinata-ojousama son muy buenos amigos, solo eso… nn

Al voltear a ver, Naruto y Hinata divisaron a una chica de unos 13 años, cabello rubio y de ojos azules acercarse. Su complexión era alta y delgada, de piel clara y cabello recortado hasta los hombros, adornados por un broche de mariposa (**CHIBI:** parecida a la mamá de Gaara, solo que de ojos azules); su vestimenta consistía en un haori de color aguamarina, un pantalón pescador de color vino y las típicas sandalias que todos usaban. Su protector atado en su cuello daba a entender que era un Ninja al servicio de Konoha.

- Yukino-san, konninchiwa… - saludó Hinata a la muchacha, quien solo se limitó a sonreír tiernamente para luego fijarse en el kitsune, quien se encontraba aún tirado en el suelo.

-¿Eh?, Naruto-kun ¿Por qué esta tirado en el piso?- preguntó extrañada la chica de sonrisa confiable, preocupándose por el ojiazul- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Estoy bien Yukino-san, no te…

-Descuida, no pasó nada grave…- interrumpió Shura, intentando tranquilizar la situación- Solo que este dobe nunca se fija…

- ¡¿NANEEE?!- protestó molesto el rubio, el cual fue ignorado nuevamente por la chica ciega, quien parecía hacerlo a propósito solo para irritar más a Naruto.

- Mi nombre es Hanai Shura, es un placer…

- Mi nombre es Miyasaki Yukino, trabajo al servicio del clan Hyuuga- respondió la ojiazul, sonriendo amablemente- es un placer conocerla, Shura-san…

- ¿Trabajas al servicio? ¿Algo así como su sirviente?

- A-algo así- respondió Yukino tímidamente- de hecho, soy el guardián de Hinata-ojousama. Ah ¡es cierto!- Yukino se volteó hacia Hinata- Ojousama, su padre solicita su presencia en la casa principal inmediatamente. Me pidió que la acompañara hasta allá…

- H-hai… bueno Naruto-kun, Shura-san… nos vemos después…- se despidió la sucesora del Souke junto con su guardian, y se fueron, dejando a Naruto con su "Real dolor de cabeza" (**CHIBI:** Si, se refiere a Shura); quien no pudo evitar mencionarle algo a Naruto.

- No entiendo el por que Yukino-san oculta lo que es solo por su apariencia…

-¿Eh?

- Yukino-san… es un chico, ¿no?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Co-como puedes pensar eso?!- Naruto se rió nerviosamente, dándole a entender indirectamente a Shura que lo que decía era verdad.

-… Realmente no sabes mentir, dobe…

Naruto sabía que no podía ocultarle a Shura las cosas, pero sabía que no debía decir nada al respecto. Se suponía que los únicos que sabían sobre eso eran los miembros del clan Hyuuga y el equipo de Yukino; él solo lo había descubierto por accidente. Parecía estar acorralado, pero al voltear a ver a otro lado, se alivió al ver a la pelirrosa acercándose junto con el "baka" del hermano de Shura, cosa que por 1era vez agradeció.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso a Ino?!- exclamó Sakura, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido por su vida, junto con Yuusuke- ¿Acaso eres tonto o que?

- N-no es eso, usualmente le tomo muy poca importancia a esas cosas… nn

- /_A pesar de que se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun, definitivamente es todo lo opuesto a él…/_- Sakura suspira con algo de desilusión- _/ ¡Es tan torpe como Naruto!/_

- ¿Eh?- Yuusuke volteó a ver hacia delante y notó que su hermana y Naruto se encontraban a pocos metros de ellos- ¡Oi, Shu-chan, Naruto! ¡Por aquí!

Sakura también volteó a ver y encontró al rubio caminando hacia ellos, junto con una chica muy parecida a Yuusuke, pero de un aspecto más frágil.

- Un minuto, ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntó confundida la pelirrosa al pelinegro, y luego al rubio.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió el genio tonto alegremente, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su hermana- Naruto es nuestro 1er amigo, ¿no es así, Shu-chan?

-… Si… … tal vez sea un dobe la mayoría de las veces… pero sin él no hubiéramos llegado aquí…

Tal vez parecían unos chicos arrogantes, insoportables y que daban ganas de matarlos… pero aun que no lo pareciera, Naruto y los gemelos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Tal vez sería duro y hasta a veces exhaustivo, pero tal vez… algún día Yuusuke y Shura podrían formar junto con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi un gran equipo, así como lo fueron con Sasuke. Solo el tiempo lo diría…

**(Al atardecer, en la entrada de Konoha)**

Se ve como numerosos equipos ninja entran a la aldea de la hoja: muchos se mueven por grupos y corresponden a las Aldeas de la Niebla, Lluvia, Roca y Arena; entre estos últimos se encontraba el equipo de cierto jinchuuriki pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina (**CHIBI:** ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Al fin salió! n/n), quien caminaba tranquilamente junto a sus 2 hermanos mayores. Lo que no se dieron cuenta, era que todos ellos estaban siendo vigilados por 6 personas sobre un árbol cercano.

-Mmm... Así que esta es la aldea de Konoha, ¿eh?- meditó con interés un joven de largo cabello negro y maliciosos ojos amberinos, quien no dejaba de ver a los ninjas que pasaban a su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia, gracias a un jutsu que los volvía invisibles al ojo.

- ¡Que aldea tan colorida!- exclamo entusiasmada una pequeña niña de ocho años de cabello verde claro y ojos color violeta, que cargaba un peluche de conejo de color rosa con negro y con algunos botones rotos (**CHIBI:** ¿Cómo que ese conejo es medio EMO, no creen?¬¬). La niña volteaba a ver alegremente todos los rincones, como si de un sueño se tratase- ¡No puedo esperar para verla arder en llamas!, ¿no lo crees así, Yamata-chan?- preguntó alegremente a su peluche de conejo.

- Nee-san, ¿no crees que te estas adelantando un poco?- preguntó a la niña un gigante de apariencia aterradora, cubierto por una gruesa armadura, en cuyo casco se encontraba el protector con el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre las Nubes-… no deberíamos apresurarnos… podrían descubrirnos…

- ¡No seas tan aguafiestas Ha-chan! Además, nadie ha descubierto que eliminamos a los verdaderos candidatos de la Aldea de las Nubes y los hemos suplantado…

-Hablando de eso…- pregunto el líder con duda, volteando a ver a un hombre de unos 38 años que usaba lentes, cubierto con una capucha negra- Houkou-san, ¿te encargaste de los cuerpos?

El hombre de lentes solo sonrió, y mientras se acomodaba los lentes de manera elegante un cuervo se posó sobre su hombro, buscando un poco de atención de su amo.

- ¿Qué si me encargué de ellos?... mis cuervos te lo agradecen, Dante-sama…

En ese instante, Gaara sintió su presencia, se detuvo y volteó a ver en dirección de las ramas de aquel árbol; y aun que no podía verlo a simple vista, su mirada y la de Dante se interceptaron al mismo tiempo, como intentando desafiar al otro.

- Gaara, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto cierta chica del abanico, preocupada por la actitud inmediata de su hermano- ¿Esta todo bien?

-… … no es nada… …

Y con esa respuesta, el pelirrojo y la rubia siguieron su camino. Dante por su parte se quedó pensativo por un minuto, para luego voltear a ver a una misteriosa figura encapuchada, quien no dejaba de mirar al chico de la Arena.

- ¿Y bien, Rei-san, que opinas?

-… … ese chico es un jinchuuriki… - respondió la figura misteriosa con una voz ronca- … hay otro en esta aldea…

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Dante para luego sonreír maliciosamente, y mirar a Gaara, quien se alejaba con sus compañeros de equipo- … creo que este será un evento muy interesante…

**Continuará…**

**D. Ángel:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito, además de que ahora salen más personajes… ¡Ahora si comienza lo bueno!, ¿no lo crees así, CHIBI? (**CHIBI:** Zzzzz… ¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabó el capítulo? ¡Al fin!)… ¡Hmp! En fin, ¡espero verlos en el próximo capítulo!, prometo que esta vez lo acabaré más rápido (**CHIBI:** si, claro…).

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**

**P.D:** Solo déjenme aclarar unos puntos:

La verdad, es que si me cae mal Ino… (A todos los que sean fans de Ino, no me culpen)

Yukino **si es** un chico, no se engañen solo por la apariencia…


	4. Un nuevo desafío

D

**D. Ángel: **¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, realmente estoy muy feliz, ya que jamás creí llegar al capítulo 4… (**CHIBI:** Yo tampoco lo creo; pensé que durarías mucho menos…) (**Inner D. Ángel:** ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora me debes 200 yenes!) (**CHIBI:** Demonios…¬¬). Pues, como verán, parece ser que la historia comienza a tener sentido con respecto a la llegada de los gemelos, la actitud misteriosa de Tsunade, la aparición de ese misterioso equipo siniestro (**CHIBI:** ¡Y no olvides la aparición del lindo de Gaara! n/n) (**Inner D. Ángel:** Tu te emocionas con cualquier bishonen que ves: Con Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Sai (aun que él no aparece en esta historia…)… ¿Sigo?) (**CHIBI /Sarcásticamente:** Gracias… ¡Solo te faltó decir mis datos personales!… ¬¬) Jeje jeje… En fin. ¡Vamos a comenzar con el siguiente capítulo! (**CHIBI:** ¡Juro que esta vez no perderé esta apuesta! ¡Lo juro sobre mi vestido de Gothic Lolita!)

- (diálogos)

/_en cursiva/_ (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**NOTA:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este es un fanfic creado únicamente para entretener a los fans.**

**Capítulo 4: "Nuevo desafío"**

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre la Aldea de Konoha y se podía percibir un ambiente de tranquilidad en los hogares… excepto en uno. Dentro de un apartamento se encontraba cierto Ninja peliblanco, aclarando ciertos conceptos a dos gemelos de cabello negro y sonrisa pícara, quienes estaban más entretenidos revisando el lugar que escuchando a su sensei…

-¡Oi!, ¿podrían aun que sea escucharme por un momento?- preguntó el Ninja copia con algo de fastidio, intentando llamar la atención de sus nuevos discípulos, quienes estaban a punto de revisar la colección de libros "Icha Icha", que eran su posesión más valiosa- ¡Oigan eso no lo toquen!

- ¿Eh? – Yuusuke volteó a ver a su sensei, que al ver su reacción se alejó del librero y se sentó en el sillón- OK, lo entendemos… no se preocupe...

- Yuusuke…- Shura llamó la atención de su hermano, al terminar de examinar una mesita de la sala. Por su aspecto parecía que algo le faltaba-… ¿Y "mamá"?

- ¿"mamá"?- preguntó Kakashi, extrañado ante la pregunta de su alumna, pero más se extrañó cuando Yuusuke se puso de pie del sillón y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su mochila, con una expresión que daba a entender lo que decía su hermana.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido!- Yuusuke buscó y hurgó en su mochila, hasta sacar un viejo portarretrato arruinado, que contenía una fotografía algo dañada por el paso de los años: En la imagen se encontraban Yuusuke y Shura cuando niños (7 años), tomados de la mano y saludando hacia la cámara; detrás de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y de ojos grises, vestida con un elegante kimono de color azul hielo; y a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello del mismo color y de ojos negros, vestido con un uniforme de los cazadores ANBU y con el símbolo de los Uchiha en sus guantes. Kakashi se acercó al pelinegro para mirar la foto y la curiosidad lo hizo preguntar:

- ¿Qué es eso?

Yuusuke volteó a ver a su sensei y luego sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa leve, como "apreciando" la pregunta.

- Esto…- respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente, sin quitarle la vista a la fotografía-… es nuestra posesión más valiosa…

- Si…- completó la pelinegra la respuesta de su hermano, también con la misma expresión que Yuusuke-… Esa foto tiene más de 5 años, pero parece que fue ayer cuando nos la tomaron…

Kakashi miró detalladamente la foto, hasta detenerse en el hombre de la foto. Por algún motivo ese sujeto se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes…

- ¿él es…?- preguntó interesado a su alumno, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras asentaba la foto en el mueble que Shura había estado revisando antes.

- Si… el es Ohjiro-san. Por desgracia… esta es la única foto que tenemos de él…

- Cuando nos tomamos esa foto… le pedimos a Ohjiro-san que saliera con nosotros…- comentó la pelinegra, poniéndose junto a su hermano-… Aun que al inicio se negó, al final accedió a tomarse la foto con nosotros… como si fuéramos todos parte de una misma familia…

Kakashi comenzó a arrepentirse de seguir ocultándole a los gemelos el hecho de que el hombre de la foto, aquel que tanto habían admirado en vida… era su padre. Pero por desgracia, la orden de la Quinta le prohibía decir palabra alguna hasta "ese momento", así que tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para despejar de su cabeza de ese tema, aun que era difícil con los gemelos presente.

- Kakashi-sensei... – Yuusuke intentó llamar la atención del peliblanco moviendo su mano de un lado a otro frente a su rostro, pero no parecía dar resultado alguno. Shura, algo preocupada por el "extraño" comportamiento del Ninja copia, se acercó y tocó el brazo de su sensei, que al parecer volvió en si en cuestión de segundos.

-… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-… … si… estoy bien… … ¡Bien!, es hora de que vayan a descansar- Kakashi cambió repentinamente el tema- Mañana les espera un día arduo...

- … hai…- respondieron los gemelos al unísono y luego de extender un cobertor en el suelo, Shura se recostó sobre el, mientras que Yuusuke se acomodaba en el sofá.

- Yuusuke, ¿no crees que Shura deba dormir en el sofá?- preguntó Kakashi algo extrañado con la actitud de su alumno, quien solo puso una cara de cansancio y respondió:

- He intentado desde que tenemos 9 años hacer que Shu-chan duerma en donde es más cómodo, pero siempre tiene "ese" hábito de querer dormir en el piso… así que decidí ya no decir nada al respecto

- Etto… Ya veo ñ\, en fin… descansen…

Al salir de la habitación Kakashi apagó la luz de su apartamento, pero no se dio cuenta de que en el exterior se encontraba una persona sentada en un árbol cercano, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Una vez concluida su labor de "espionaje", la misteriosa figura encapuchada se puso de pie sobre las ramas, formó un par de sellos con su mano y se transportó rápidamente a un pequeño campamento que se encontraba oculto en el bosque. Una vez cerciorada de que no corría peligro alguno, la extraña figura se quitó la capucha oscura que traía puesta, dejando a ver a una hermosa muchacha de unos 16 años, de largo cabello rubio y de ojos púrpuras, con una mirada tan fría y cortante como el hielo. Era de estatura promedio, de piel tan clara como la cera y con colmillos blancos y afilados como los de una bestia, los cuales se asomaban levemente por sus labios rojizos; el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una extraña armadura de color negro, la cual tenía sujetada a sus costados dos espadas guardadas en fundas del mismo color que la armadura. Una vez que se quitó aquel manto nocturno que la cubría, comenzó a silbar levemente como el canto de un ave y de la nada aparecieron las figuras de sus compañeros, comandados por Dante, quien mostró una sonrisa malévola al ver que su camarada había regresado sin ser descubierta.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó interesado Dante por la información que su compañera había conseguido- ¿nada interesante acerca de nuestros "oponentes", Rei-san?

- … … investigué a todos los candidatos de Konoha que entraran al torneo… como usted lo pidió, Dante-sama… … pero me doy cuenta que ninguno de ellos está a "nuestro nivel"… solo debemos mantenerlos alerta con ese Jinchuuriki de la Arena…

- ¿Esta segura de eso, Reivan-sama?- preguntó el domador de cuervos, quien sucumbió aterrorizado ante la mirada asesina de la chica.

- … … ¿estas poniendo en duda mi palabra?

- ¡N-no es eso!… ¡u-usted sabe que jamás pondría en contra su palabra, Reivan-sama…!- respondió aterrorizado el hombre de anteojos, quien de un momento a otro se llevó las manos al cuello, como si se estuviera asfixiando solo con la mirada de Reivan, la cual sus ojos habían cambiado de color a unos completamente negros.

- … … recuerda que aquí no eres nadie… mas que un sirviente bajo nuestras ordenes…

Houkou levantó la mano hacia Dante, buscando ayuda de su líder para salvarse de esta. Dante solo suspiró decepcionado y se acercó a Reivan, para tratar de convencerla…

- No lo mates, Rei-san… recuerda que "aún" nos es útil.

La rubia dudó un momento y luego de que sus ojos volvieran a su color original, el hombre de lentes cayó al piso, respirando agitadamente. El gigante de armadura se acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, mientras que la niña del conejo sonrió satisfactoriamente ante lo sucedido.

- ¿Ves que no debes opinar en contra de Rei-chan?- rió levemente la niña peliverde, mientras le comentaba cariñosamente a su conejo- … a mí no me gustan los muñecos que no son bonitos, ¿Verdad, Yamata-chan?

Después de acomodar los rizos que caían sobre su rostro, Reivan sonrió malévolamente a la niña, quien también pareció aterrorizarse ante su mirada.

- Ichigo… … recuerda que tú también eres una muñeca en este juego… así que no creo que debas olvidar "tú lugar" en el tablero…

-¡Cla-claro que no lo olvido, Rei-chan!- Ichigo sonrió con miedo, aterrorizada ante lo que su compañera era capaz- ¡Ichigo es una niña buena que jamás se pondría en tu contra!

- Bien, lamento arruinar la diversión, pero debemos comenzar la misión… - En eso Dante se voltea hacia una persona que se encontraba recargada en un árbol- … entiendo que Houkou-san y tú se encargaron de los cuerpos, pero ¿Conseguiste lo que te encargué?

-Por supuesto, Dante-sama…- respondió la voz de un hombre que provenía de la misteriosa figura que salió de la sombra del árbol. No se apreciaba bien su figura, ya que su cuerpo y rostro también estaba cubierto por una espesa armadura, lo cual le daba un aspecto monstruoso; lo único que se notaba, era que cargaba en su espalda una gigantesca y pesada espada, guardada en una funda de acero. Habló con una voz sádica e impaciente, mientras le entregaba 6 atuendos doblados cuidadosamente y seis protectores de la aldea oculta entre las Nubes, ligeramente manchados con unas cuantas gotas de sangre- … aun que fue muy difícil e insatisfactorio el asesinar a esos ninjas de las Nubes, sin rasgar o manchar sus ropas de sangre…

- Entiendo como te sientes, Mitsui-san… -Dante tomó las ropas de los ninjas del rayo (**CHIBI:** pos ya no creo que las fueran a necesitar… ¬¬), y se le dio un juego a cada uno de los 5 ninjas presentes- …pero no te preocupes… una vez acabada la misión, podrás destrozar a quien quieras… a tú manera…

- Jeje… espero eso con ansias… Dante-sama…

Dante hizo una seña con su mano, para que sus secuaces se acercaran a él. Sonrió maléficamente, mientras lamía levemente la sangre que goteaba de uno de los protectores, para luego susurrarles unas cuantas instrucciones a sus camaradas, quienes sonrieron de la misma manera que su líder… con excepción de uno, quien solo se limitó a contemplar en silencio la oscuridad de la fría y silenciosa noche…

**(Al día siguiente)**

Tsunade había llamado a su oficina a un equipo de chunnins, para discutir sobre un tema muy importante. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, le hizo un ademán a Shizune para que pasaran, y al abrir la puerta entraron Midori (**CHIBI:** el chico peliblanco de la cicatriz en la mejilla. Salió en el cap. 1) y Yukino, junto con una chica de su misma edad, de largo cabello castaño y de ojos verdes (**CHIBI:** no como los de Sakura, o los de Gaara… más bien de un color esmeralda). La complexión de la chica era alta y delgada, de piel morena (como el tono de piel de Sasuke), y con una expresión alegre en el rostro. Estaba vestida con una blusa china de color blanco y bordes rojos, recortada de la cintura y algo ceñida, lo cual resaltaba los "atributos" de la chica; una minifalda del mismo color, su protector de la hoja amarrado en la cintura (como Ino), las típicas sandalias de Konoha, y unos rosarios en sus muñecas como pulseras. Al juzgar por su aspecto era muy viva y alegre, como si fuera un gato.

- El equipo "Seika - Hitori - Miyasaki" reportándose, Tsunade-sama… - anunció el chico peliblanco con una voz ronca y seria, como era su costumbre. La Quinta volteó a ver a los muchachos, para luego aclarar levemente su garganta antes de dirigirse a los chicos.

- Los he llamado aquí, ya que ustedes son los que tienen más experiencia en "estas situaciones" que los otros equipos… ya le había mencionado anteriormente a su sensei sobre esto…

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama…- la morena se disculpó con Tsunade, tratando de llamar su atención- pero, ¿Cómo es que Izumi-sensei no está aquí?

- Asashina Izumi fue enviada a una misión de reconocimiento en la tierra del Rayo… al parecer tardará un poco en regresar…- aclaró la quinta a la chica, quien solo se limitó a quejarse como si fuera un gato, mientras ponía una cara de fastidio.

- Pudo habernos informado antes de partir en esa misión… ¡nyaaaa!

El chico de la cicatriz torció una mueca burlona, refiriéndose al comentario de su compañera.

-Siempre eres tan impaciente, Nagisa… pareces una niña pequeña…

- T T ¡Que malo eres, Midori!- exclamó de manera llorosa la ojiverde, algo ofendida por el comentario de Midori- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

-¡Ya es suficiente!- inquirió Tsunade a los jóvenes, quienes callaron inmediatamente y volvieron a prestar atención a las palabras de la Hokage-... Bien, esto será lo que necesito que hagan. Déjenme aclararles que ustedes también deberán participar en esto…

Y en lo que Tsunade aclaraba esos puntos con los jóvenes chunnins, Shizune repartió a los 3 shinobis unos sobres. El equipo abrió el contenido y lo leyó detalladamente; no antes de quedar levemente sorprendidos.

- ¡Un momento! Esto es…

**(En las calles de Konoha)**

En las calles se estaba efectuando una persecución de un chico kitsune por cierta pelirrosa, quien en esos momentos tenía el objetivo de partir a Naruto por la mitad.

- ¡NARUTOOO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

-¡go-gomen, Sakura-chan!- intentó disculparse el rubio mientras huía, con un profundo miedo que surgía al pensar que Sakura pudiera alcanzarlo- ¡No quise decir eso dattebayo!

Naruto corrió por las calles de Konoha, sin saber que hacer en ese momento, hasta que encontró un sitio perfecto para ocultarse. Rápidamente, el kitsune usó su Kage Bunshin para hacer un clon de si mismo, y mientras el Naruto-clon engañaba a la pelirrosa y la alejaba de ese lugar, Naruto salió de su escondite, aliviado por haberse salvado de esa situación. Ya todo parecía estar en calma, hasta que alguien repentinamente colocó por detrás una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, haciendo que este saltara del susto y se pusiera en guardia; pero al darse la vuelta, Naruto pareció alegrarse al ver nuevamente a aquel shinobi de la Arena, el cual consideraba su "amigo".

-¡Gaara!- exclamó con alegría Naruto, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto al pelirrojo, aun que le extrañaba el por qué estaba en Konoha en ese momento- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, dattebayo! Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

**(De vuelta con Tsunade)**

Los 3 shinobis presentes ante la Hokage dudaron un poco ante la idea de la Quinta, ya que les recordaba al suceso de los últimos exámenes Chunnin y les preocupaba que algo como el plan de la invasión a Konoha volviera a suceder, así que no sabían si oponerse a la idea de la Hokage, o quedarse callados y proseguir de acuerdo a la misión.

-… ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Tsunade al equipo, dando a entender que había notado el mal presentimiento de los chicos.

-Verá, Tsunade-sama…– comenzó a explicar el guardián de los Hyuuga, dirigiéndose a la Hokage con el debido respeto y tranquilidad- No queremos poner en duda su palabra, pero… Nos preocupa el hecho de que ocurra algo parecido a lo ocurrido en los últimos exámenes Chunnin…

- Es por eso que quiero que ustedes realicen esta misión… Esta vez, nos adelantaremos a aquellos que sean nuestros enemigos...

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama!- protestó Nagisa, con un tono de preocupación mayor que el de sus 2 compañeros- ¿Qué sucederá si ocurre lo mismo?

- Como Hokage tengo el deber de proteger a nuestra aldea… ¡así que no permitiré que ocurra una tragedia nuevamente, aún si me cuesta la vida!

Ahora los jóvenes chunnin sabían el motivo por el cual el título de Hokage era tan admirado por todos. Realmente Tsunade era una persona digna de admiración y respeto; una persona que se sacrificaría por su gente (**CHIBI:** y eso que no conocen sus "malos vicios" ¬¬). El trío de chunnins volteó a verse el uno al otro, para luego asentir con la cabeza, pero esta vez, solo el chico peliblanco habló:

-Aceptamos la misión… con todo y riesgos, Tsunade-sama…- Midori hizo una pequeña reverencia a la Quinta, con el típico gesto de indeferencia que lo caracterizaba. Tsunade realmente estaba complacida por haber escogido a ese equipo para esta misión, ya que ellos no eran solamente jóvenes prodigios a cargo de una de los mejores jounin en toda la aldea de Konoha, si no que también ellos tenían cierta "fama" a su corta edad como chunnins, aun que no lo pareciera… Tsunade sabía que con la ayuda de ese equipo, los altos riesgos en la aldea durante el torneo se reducirían considerablemente.

Naruto seguía paseando en las calles de Konoha junto con el jinchuuriki de la Arena, poniendo a Gaara al corriente de todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron; Gaara por su parte, solo se limitaba a escuchar a su rubio compañero, rara vez comentaba algo.

- ¡Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos!... es cierto, aun no me has dicho el por qué estas aquí, dattebayo…

El pelirrojo, en lugar de dar una larga y tediosa explicación, solo se limitó a dar una respuesta corta y simple; algo muy común en nuestro jinchuuriki de la arena.

-… Vine… por "aquel" evento…

-¿Evento?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio, ya que era evidente que él aun no se había enterado de ningún evento en Konoha- ¿De que evento hablas, dattebayo?

Gaara iba a responder, pero se quedó callado al sentir la presencia de alguien que se encontraba detrás del rubio, el cual no se dio cuenta hasta que se espantó al oír la voz de la pelinegra tras él.

- El "1er Torneo de las Naciones Aliadas" que tendrá lugar aquí en Konoha, dobe…

Una vez recobrado de la sorpresa, Naruto volteó a ver a Shura, curioso sobre aquel torneo del que la pelinegra estaba hablando.

-¿Un torneo en Konoha?- preguntó el kitsune a su ciega compañera, la cual termino de contarle:

-… Si… es un Evento que comenzó este año, en el cual los mejores ninjas de las 5 grandes aldeas Shinobi se enfrentarán en un torneo, para ver que Aldea Oculta es la más fuerte de todas… Al menos eso fue lo que escuché de Kakashi-sensei…

Ahora Naruto si que estaba emocionado. Tal vez si ganaba este torneo, podría estar un paso más cerca para convertirse en Hokage… ¡Debía estar en ese torneo a toda costa!

-¡SIIII! ¡Muy bien, ya me decidí! ¡Entraré y ganaré este torneo dattebayo!

Shura se limitó a ignorar al rubio y a su "fantasía", para fijar su atención en la persona que acompañaba a Naruto. Era evidente que no era de Konoha, pero lo que más le extrañaba… era que su chakra era igual de grande que el de Naruto, lo cual le provocaba un poco de curiosidad. Gaara también había notado a la pelinegra… era la primera vez que la veía en Konoha, pero por algún motivo (**CHIBI:**… y como a todos los demás en Konoha…¬¬), le recordaba un poco a Uchiha Sasuke, pero en lo que aquella chica difería de él… era que jamás había visto esa clase de ojos en una persona; eso lo intrigaba un poco, aun que no lo demostrara…

- Nee, usuratonkachi…- Shura llamó la atención del rubio, quien había dejado de "divagar" inmediatamente-… ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-¡Ah, es cierto!- el rubio estaba tan emocionado por la idea del torneo, que se había olvidado por completo que la pelinegra y el pelirrojo aun seguían ahí, por lo que se olvidó por el momento del torneo y se dedicó a presentar a su amigo- bueno… él es Sabaku no Gaara y es de la Aldea Oculta en la Arena. ¡Realmente es muy fuerte!... aun que también es un poco raro…

- ¿En serio?- respondió Shura, entusiasmada ante el hecho de conocer a un ninja de otra aldea. Shura levantó su mano hacia Gaara en señal de saludo, mientras se disponía a presentarse-… mi nombre es Hanai Shura, es un placer.

Gaara miró a la pelinegra, mostrando su indiferencia característica hacia las personas, aun que aun no podía dejar de confundirla con Uchiha Sasuke… realmente se le parecía un misterio. Pero decidió callar y responder a Shura, pero manteniéndose al margen mostrando su tono serio e indiferente, como se mostraba a todos los demás.

-… … igualmente… …

Shura se quedó extrañada por la actitud del chico de la Arena, pero por algún motivo eso le daba más curiosidad sobre ese chico. Mientras tanto Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba acechando, hasta que la pelirrosa lo tomó por el cuello de su chamarra y comenzó a arrastrarlo por las calles, alejándolo de sus amigos.

-¡ESTA VEZ NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR, NARUTO!

-¡ES-ESPERA SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto forcejeaba por escapar, pero todo era inútil.

Finalmente, Sakura y Naruto desaparecieron al doblar en una esquina, pero en cuestión de segundos, Gaara y Shura escucharon a lo lejos una serie de tumultos y golpes (estilo caricatura) acompañados de algunos gritos de auxilio del rubio. Shura se quedó pasmada de tan solo escuchar el tumulto, mientras Gaara mantuvo su semblante serio y sin emociones.

-… ¬¬… pobre Naruto… no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos… ¿eh?- cuando Shura se dio cuenta, Gaara ya se estaba alejando en el trayecto opuesto de la calle. Shura no lo pensó 2 veces y se dispuso a alcanzar al chico de la calabaza- ¡Oi, espera!

La chica no tardó mucho en alcanzar al pelirrojo, cosa que a él le pareció algo molesto, ya que él no acostumbraba la compañía de la gente, por que casi todos lo veían como un monstruo… Y el hecho de que una persona lo buscara le parecía algo extraño, por lo que siguió caminando sin detenerse.

- Oi, no es de buena educación dejar a una chica hablando sola…- le regañó la pelinegra, aún que él simplemente ignoró su comentario-… aun que veo que tu fuerte no es el hablar…

-… … no deberías juntarte conmigo… …

- ¿Eh?- Shura se quedó extrañada ante el comentario del pelirrojo, pero su curiosidad era más grande- … ¿Por qué dices eso?

-… … Por que la gente huye y se aferra a la vida… ellos saben que si se mantienen cerca de mi… pueden morir… … por eso es mejor estar solo…

Gaara se esperaba que la pelinegra se atemorizara y huyera, como los otros… pero quedó intrigado y confundido al ver que, en lugar de aterrorizarse, Shura se estaba riendo de su comentario, como si de una broma se tratase.

- ¿Sabes? Naruto tiene razón…- dijo Shura entre risas, pero no de burla ni sarcásticas, más bien eran sinceras y abiertas- … si que eres raro… fufufu…

Por primera vez, Gaara se mostró sorprendido ante el comentario de alguien. Ella parecía no tenerle miedo a pesar de sus comentarios y su extraña actitud, como si no viera exactamente como era él… eso lo inquietaba y, extrañamente… lo alegraba, aun que él no lo demostrara.

-… ¿Pasa algo malo?

-… … n-no es nada… …

A Shura le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo: primero era frío e indiferente, pero ahora se mostraba algo confundido… Eso la preocupaba tanto, que Shura no se dio cuenta que había un poste frente de ella hasta que chocó con el, cayendo al suelo levemente aturdida y adolorida por el golpe.

-¡Itaiii! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ese poste?

Gaara ayudó a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie, mientras ella se frotaba la zona afectada de su cabeza. A Gaara le pareció muy extraño el hecho que no hubiera visto ese poste… Es decir, cualquier Ninja, incluso un genin a pesar de estar distraído podría esquivar ese poste fácilmente; él sabía que la pelinegra estaba ocultando algo, tal vez detrás de esa mirada extraña que poseía…

-… … ¿Acaso no viste el poste?... …

-No…- contestó con sencillez la pelinegra, mientras sacudía su ropa del polvo de cuando cayo- … y aun que hubiera querido, no hubiera podido verlo de todas formas…

A diferencia de Naruto, Gaara entendió al instante la indirecta que Shura le estaba dando; ahora, en vez de la confusión que sentía, había un sentimiento leve de tristeza… lo que sentía antes cuando solía estar solo.

-… Lo lamento…- fue lo único que el pelirrojo llegó a decir; con una voz que, aun que no triste, tampoco sonaba indiferente.

- No te preocupes…- Shura dejó de sacudirse, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa abierta y sincera- he sido ciega desde que nací… así que ya estoy acostumbrada… Bueno, lo bueno es que lo entendiste a la primera… ¡a Naruto tuve que explicárselo letra por letra!

-… … ya veo… …

- Nee…- Shura llamó la atención del pelirrojo, ya que tenía una pregunta más importante que las otras que quería hacerle a ese misterioso chico de la Arena-… ¿Qué es Naruto de ti?

Gaara se quedó callado unos minutos, meditando la pregunta. No sabía como describir la relación que tenía con el rubio… así que solamente describió lo que él opinaba sobre Naruto.

-Él es… una persona a quien admiro… … Él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y… gracias a él pude salir de mi soledad…

- Ya veo… entonces, ¿Es algo así como tu amigo?

-… … Podría decirse… …

-… … Para ser sincera… …- Shura bajó la cabeza levemente, para ocultar con sus mechones de cabello la tristeza que había aparecido en sus ojos (**CHIBI:** como lo hace Toph)-… Naruto… tal vez es… el primer amigo que he tenido…

-… … ¿Por qué dices eso?... ...

-¿Eh? ¡No, nada! Olvídalo - Shura volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir- enserio, no es nada, jeje jeje…

-… … esta bien… …- el jinchuuriki no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad acerca de lo que Shura había comentado, pero decidió respetar su privacidad y dejar el tema.

- ¿Sabes?- Shura se adelantó un par de pasos, para luego voltear hacia el pelirrojo y dirigirle una sonrisa pícara-… tal vez no eres muy hablador, y eres un poco raro… pero me agradas…

Un momento, ¿le agradaba a ella? Era la primera vez que Gaara escuchaba esas palabras de una persona… por algún extraño motivo, eso lo alegraba… pero también lo entristecía, a pesar que no lo demostrara. En ese momento, uno de los halcones de Konoha comenzó a dar vuelta por los alrededores, llamando la atención de Shura y de Gaara.

- Bueno, debo de irme… espero volver a hablar contigo, Gaara-san…- Shura se despidió del pelirrojo, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. De ahí la pelinegra comenzó a alejarse del lugar, hasta desaparecer de la vista del chico; de ahí Gaara siguió por el lado opuesto. Pero a lo lejos estaba Dante vestido con una sudadera gris, un pantalón negro ajustado, unos guantes negros, y el protector de la Aldea escondida entre las Nubes atado como un cinturón; que estaba vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos.

-…Jeh, ¿Así que los rumores son ciertos?

**Continuará…**

**D. Ángel:** Perdón por tardarme con este capítulo, pero había tenido un "bloqueo" de inspiración (**CHIBI:** eso suele pasar cuando escribes basura como esta) (**Inner** **D. Ángel:** ¡Tú cállate, intento de muñeca EMO!) (**CHIBI /furiosa:** ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?) (CHIBI se le abalanza a Inner y comienzan a pelear) ¡Oigan, ya basta!... en fin, los dejo por que tengo que separar a mi "conciencia" de mi "Doppleganger"… en fin, ¡nos vemos el próximo capítulo, y no olviden dejar reviews!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**


	5. El torneo comienza

**D. Ángel:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, lista para seguir con esta emocionante historia! (**CHIBI:** ¡Por favor! ¡Ya casi nadie lee esta historia! ¡Deberías retractarte!)… bueno, odio admitirlo, pero CHIBI tiene razón en eso… he visto que muy poca gente lee mi historia (**CHIBI:** ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a desistir?) Pues… eso es algo complicado… Creo que dejaré que los demás opinen (**CHIBI:** ¿Los demás? ¡NO HAY MÁS GENTE; MÁS QUE Collete_Hatake!) (**Inner D. Ángel:** CHIBI… a veces siento que tienes muy poca esperanza en la gente…). En fin, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

- (diálogos)

/_en cursiva/_ (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**NOTA:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este es un fanfic creado únicamente para entretener a los fans.**

**Capítulo 5: "El torneo comienza"**

**(Puente de Konoha **(**CHIBI: **¡SIEMPRE ES EN ESE M$&%! PUENTE)** – 12:07 P.m.)**

El nuevo equipo 7 se había reunido en ese mismo puente por orden de su sensei desde las 9 de la mañana.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡YA VAN 3 HORAS!- se quejó cierta chica pelirrosa, furiosa ante el hecho de que su sensei los había dejado plantados (**CHIBI:** ¡jajaja! ¡Como siempre!)- ¡¿CUANDO PIENSA APARECER?!

- Nee Yuusuke, ¿Por qué Sakura esta tan furiosa?- preguntó Shura en voz baja a su hermano, quién no le respondió-… ¿Yuusuke?

Y al darse cuenta, Shura notó que su hermano estaba tumbado en el piso, durmiendo tranquilamente. Para Shura eso era algo común, pero Naruto se puso cerca del pelinegro y comenzó a picarlo, para ver si reaccionaba.

-¿Cómo puede dormir en un momento así?

-… permíteme…

Y sin salir de su posición, Shura dirigió una patada a las costillas de Yuusuke, quien al momento de despertar lanzó un puñetazo contra Naruto, por reacción del contraataque.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el genio tonto volteando para ver a todos lados, hasta detenerse en Naruto, quien se encontraba tumbado a unos centímetros de él y con un ojo morado- nee usuratonkachi, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? Parece como si te hubieran pateado el trasero de la peor manera…

Naruto se puso de pie, furioso al oír la burla del pelinegro y comenzó a discutir con él.

-¡TEMMEEEEE! ¡SI FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME GOLPEÓ!

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó Yuusuke, ignorante ante la situación que se llevó a cabo hace solo unos cuantos minutos.

-¡¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS NADA?!

-… Eso te pasa por ponerte cerca de él cuando lo despierto, dobe…- le reprochó la pelinegra, haciendo así que comenzara una discusión entre los 3, y agotando poco a poco la paciencia que le restaba a Sakura. Hubiera explotado en esos momentos, de no ser que por fin el Ninja peliblanco apareció en el lugar de encuentro, con su mano alzada en señal de saludo y con su ojito feliz, en señal de disculpa por su largo retraso.

- ¡hola! Lamento llegar tarde, es que me encontré a un niño perdido y tuve que regresarlo con su mamá…

-¡MENTIRA!- respondieron el rubio y la pelirrosa al unísono, como era común entre ellos.

-… dice la verdad…- la pelinegra puso en contra la opinión de Naruto y Sakura, haciendo que ambos se tragaran sus palabras. Kakashi por su parte, comenzó a restregarles la verdad en la cara.

-¿Ya ven que digo la verdad? Y ustedes siempre se quejan que es una mentira…

-Sin embargo…- interrumpió la pelinegra, haciendo ahora que el Ninja copia se tragara sus palabras- no se arrepiente de llegar tarde…

- Sensei… (Inner Sakura: ¡SHANNARO! ¡LO SABÍA!)

-Etto… en fin… - el jounin se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente cambió el tema, por temor a que sus alumnos armaran un motín contra él- La razón por la que les llame es para informarles acerca de un torneo que…

- ¡SIIIIII!- Gritó el rubio, interrumpiendo a su sensei como siempre- ¡POR FIN ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE PROBAR MIS HABILIDADES!

- /_Y como siempre se adelanta antes de que pueda terminar de explicar…/_

-¡NARUTO, CIERRA LA BOCA!- regañó la pelirrosa mientras le soltaba un puñetazo a su hiperactivo compañero, lo cual siempre hacía que se quedara quieto.

- Itai… Sakura-chan… no tenías por que pegarme, dattebayo… T T

- Como iba diciendo…- Kakashi llamó la atención de sus alumnos, entregándoles unas formas a cada uno- … ustedes 4 son candidatos para participar en el 1er Torneo de las Naciones Aliadas, que se llevará a cabo dentro de 3 semanas. Gente de las grandes aldeas participarán en este evento y así se determinará que aldea tiene la mayor fuerza militar… …

Yuusuke alzó su mano para preguntar, pero Kakashi se anticipó a responder:

- Y si Yuusuke, tanto tú como tu hermana tienen que participar…

-¿Por qué?- protestó el pelinegro ante la respuesta anticipada de su sensei, haciendo que su hermana lo viera con reproche- Si acabamos de llegar a la aldea... -3-

- Yuusuke… a veces me pregunto como llegaste a convertirte en un gennin… ¬¬

- Pero debo advertirles algo…- advirtió el peliblanco de manera seria a su equipo- … Este torneo no es como ningún otro en los que hayan participado… En este evento las probabilidades de morir en las pruebas son mucho mayores que en las del examen Chunnin… así que no se confíen…

Ese comentario hizo que se le helara la sangre a los 4 gennins. ¿Una prueba más mortífera que los exámenes Chunnin? Era difícil de creer, más no imposible… Tal vez Yuusuke y Shura no estaban concientes de ello, pero Naruto y Sakura aún recordaban la catástrofe del último examen Chunnin… pero no podían hacer nada, ya se había dicho que los 4 debían participar. La buena noticia era que no solo ellos se verían obligados a participar, si no también varios equipos.

-Bien, creo que eso sería todo… - Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se retiró, no sin antes aclarar a sus alumnos- los veré mañana para comenzar su entrenamiento, si es que quieren salir con vida en este torneo…

Al parecer el equipo 7 no era el único que se había enterado del torneo en esos momentos:

- ¡SIIIIIIII!- exclamaba cierto cejudo en esos momentos, mientras brincaba y bailaba por la emoción- ¡HAY UN NUEVO DESAFÍO AL FRENTE! ¡ESTA VEZ LO GANARÉ GAI-SENSEI!

- ¡Así se habla Lee!- animó Gai a su discípulo favorito, con su típica pose del chico bueno- ¡Demuéstrales el Espíritu de la Juventud!

-¡Si, Gai-sensei!

A diferencia de Lee y de Gai, quienes parecían maravillarse con la idea del torneo, Neji y Tenten miraban con rareza (**CHIBI:** como siempre… U.U) a sus camaradas, quienes parecían no darse cuenta de que ellos seguían ahí.

- No se, pero creo que la idea del torneo es interesante, ¿No lo crees así, Neji?- preguntó la kunoichi de las armas a su serio compañero.

-… Tal vez tengas razón…- comentó el heredero del Bouke con su típica indiferencia- … será interesante…

En otro lado el equipo de Asuma se habían reunido para discutir sobre el mismo tema y, como siempre, a uno de ellos parecía no interesarle en absoluto.

-… la verdad no entiendo el por qué hacen estas ridiculeces… a fin de cuentas, de seguro sucederá lo mismo que la última vez…

- La verdad no entiendo tu pesimismo, pero es necesario que participes…- comentó Asuma, tratando de convencer a Shikamaru- Tal vez sea opcional para Ino y para Chouji, pero tu participación es necesaria, más bien es obligatoria, así que no tienes opción…

- Mendokuse…- Se quejó el fan de las nubes, con su típica mirada de aburrido- ah… ¿Por qué me metí en esto?

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡De seguro será entretenido!- animó la rubia del equipo- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-¡Ya se! Si triunfan en esta misión, los llevaré a comer barbacoa- sugirió el maestro de las cuchillas, a lo que el miembro de los Akimichi soltó su bolsa de papas y sus ojos ardieron de determinación.

- ¡SIIII! ¡HAGAMOSLO! *O* (**CHIBI:** a este pónganle lo que sea comestible en frente, y hará todo lo que deseen… solo falta que se coma a los pájaros…¬¬)

- ¡Tch!...Ya que me queda…

**(En otro lado)**

-¡Bien! ¡Esta es una nueva oportunidad para nuestro equipo!- exclamó el Inuzuka a sus compañeros- ¡Vamos a demostrarles de lo que somos capaces! ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

-¡Guau!- aprobó el pequeño perrito (en ese entonces pequeño…) a su compañero. En cuanto a los otros, Shino simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Hinata puso en duda la idea.

- Pe-pero Kiba… ¿No sería muy arriesgado?... s-si apenas salimos vivos del examen Chunnin… así que no creo que…

-¡No seas tan pesimista, Hinata!- interrumpió Kiba a su tímida compañera, quien calló ante la determinación de su compañero- ¡Con nuestras habilidades se que nadie podrá vencernos ahora!

- Hinata tiene algo de razón, Kiba- comentó Kurenai seriamente- Este será un reto mayor que cualquiera que hayan pasado… así que no deberías confiarte…

- No debe preocuparse, Kurenai-sensei. No la defraudaremos…

Al parecer, también los ninjas de la Arena ya se habían enterado en esos momentos. Se podía ver como Gaara leía un papel mientras sus 2 hermanos discutían el tema al respecto.

-¿Por qué tenemos que participar en este evento también?- se quejó el maestro de las marionetas ante el hecho de tener que competir contra niños de nuevo- ¡Si ni siquiera somos de esta aldea!

- ¡Ya cállate!- le reprochó Temari, quién de por si había tenido que soportar todas las quejas de su hermano durante su viaje, como para seguir escuchándolas. Kankuro solo suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la posada.

-Aun así, es solo una pérdida de tiempo… Es más, ni creo que a los demás les interesa…

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista? ¡Es una gran idea para mantener las alianzas fuertes! ¿Verdad, Gaara?

- Ni siquiera te molestes en preguntarle, Temari- respondió el marionetista arrugando la hoja con poco interés- tú sabes que a Gaara no le llaman la atención esta clase de tonterías…

Y antes de que Kankuro pudiera terminar de hablar, el jiinchuriki de la Arena dejó de leer la hoja que tenía para luego comentar simplemente:

-… … suena interesante… …

Tanto Kankuro como Temari se quedaron pasmados ante esa respuesta. Ellos sabían que a Gaara no le llamaba la atención muchas cosas, a menos que fuera algo necesario, pero ¿Qué le pareciera interesante un simple torneo?... Había algo que no cuadraba.

**(En un lado del Bosque de Konoha **(**CHIBI:** otra vez… ¬¬)**)**

Los 6 destructores se habían vuelto a reunir después de patrullar por toda la aldea ya que, ahora con los atuendos de la Aldea de la Niebla no serían reconocidos. Una vez en su campamento, Dante sacó una lista con nombres y la clavó con un kunai a un árbol, para que todos ellos pudieran verla.

-¡Bien, escuchen! Al parecer la idea de la Hokage está comenzando a esparcirse por toda la aldea, así que deberemos fortalecer nuestras habilidades si queremos efectuar esta misión… todos esos son los ninjas que ingresaran al torneo; incluso están "nuestros nombres"…

-¡Wow! ¡Cuantas personas!- exclamó Ichigo con alegría, mientras leía toda la lista y abrazaba a su conejo- ¡me muero por exterminarlos a todos! ¿No lo crees así, Yamata-chan?

- Nee-san, no deberías confiarte tanto…- sugirió el gigante a su hermana- … ¿Qué tal si son muy fuertes?

-¡Deja de preocuparte, Ha-chan! además, tenemos a Rei-chan en nuestro equipo, ¡así que no hay que temer!

- Sin embargo Ichigo, Haname-san tiene razón…- aclaró el ojiamberino a la pequeña compañera- recuerda que tenemos que considerar a ese jiinchuriki de la Arena, así como el que reside en Konoha…

- ¡No es justo!... a Ichigo no le parece divertido eso… -3-

Mientras Ichigo comenzaba su puchero, el hombre de la misteriosa máscara comenzó a acariciar su espada con impaciencia.

- No puedo esperar… Necesito cortar… derramar… ¡matarlos a todos!

**- **Mitsui-san, cálmese por favor… no queremos que ocurra lo de la última vez…

- Como usted ordene, Dante-sama… - contestó Mitsui tratando de controlar esos impulsos tan salvajes. Dante por su parte se dirigió al domador de cuervos, quien parecía algo preocupado en esos momentos.

- Hokou-san, lo veo preocupado…- dijo Dante poniendo una mueca maligna- Aun sigue preocupado por "eso", ¿verdad?

- ¡N-no es eso, Dante-sama! ¡Es que… yo…!

- Recuerde que usted se metió en todo esto por una sola razón, y a mí no me gustaría dejar de cumplir mi parte del trato… ¿y a usted?

Parecía como si el domador de cuervos estuviera acorralado por algo desconocido. Aún recordaba el día en que se unió a Dante y a su "grupo de psicópatas", como él los llamaba a escondidas; pero sabía que el debía cumplir solo por "ese motivo", a lo que solo suspiró con aire de opresión y le entregó al ojiamberino una bolsita que contenía unas cápsulas de soldado de color escarlata.

- Es una creación mía… píldoras de Soldado Legión: Incrementan la fuerza y los sentidos del Ninja el doble de las píldoras normales, además que suministre ciertos medicamentos en ellas, para acelerar el proceso de curación de heridas…

- ¡Soberbia! ¡En verdad soberbia!- exclamó maravillado Dante, a lo que el hombre de lentes solo hizo una reverencia leve- Bien, con esto podemos dar comienzo a la operación "Infestación"…

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, pero ningún equipo había dejado de entrenar desde el aviso; curiosamente, mientras más entrenaban, más salían a la luz las habilidades de cada uno. Finalmente llegó el día del evento principal; todos se habían reunido en una zona similar al bosque de la Muerte y, como se había esperado, los mejores equipos estaban reunidos.

- Vaya… - dijo la pelirrosa al ver la cantidad de equipos que se encontraban presentes- para ser los mejores equipos hay muchos reunidos, se nota que será una dura competencia.

-¡Eso no es importante!- exclamó Naruto con su típico orgullo- ¡A fin de cuentas yo voy a derrotarlos a todos, dattebayo!

- Mmm... No se de eso…- comentó cierto chico pelinegro para luego voltear a ver a su hermana- ¿Tú que opinas, Shu-chan?

- No lo se, Yuusuke… dicen que en esos casos se vale soñar…

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- preguntó el rubio molesto ante la burla de los gemelos, a lo que la chica puso una cara de fastidio.

- … Además de torpe, sordo… ¬¬

- ¡DE NO SER QUE ERES MUJER TE APLASTARÍA!

Y en lo que Naruto y Shura debatían, Yuusuke divisó a un equipo acercarse a ellos. Inmediatamente pudo notar a la rubia del equipo quien, al mirarlo, pareció estallar como un volcán.

- ¡TÚ!- apuntó furiosa Ino al genio tonto, que pareció alegrarse al reconocer a la chica que conoció hace unas semanas.

- OH, ¡es la **gorda fea**! – exclamó Yuusuke mientras saludaba al equipo. Claramente a Ino no pareció causarle gracia.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! ¡TEMEEEE!

- Ese chico es hombre muerto…- comentó el fan de las nubes al Akimichi-… mendokuse, ahora tendremos que involucrarnos…

- Si; nadie que le diga eso a Ino sale con vida… lllllU

Y mientras Yuusuke huía de Ino y lo demás hacían lo posible para salvarlo, Shura notó la presencia de alguien a lo lejos caminando hacia ellos por detrás. Sakura no pudo evitar notarlo.

- Eh, Shura… ¿pasa algo malo?

-… Hay alguien atrás de nosotros…

- ¿En serio?- la pelirrosa comenzó a buscar un arma en su porta-kunais, pero Shura extrañamente colocó una mano en su brazo en señal de que se calmara.

- Espera… creo conocer este chakra…- comentó la chica ciega con algo de tranquilidad en su rostro, para luego voltearse a saludar alegremente a la persona tras ella, que resultó ser cierto pelirrojo de pocas palabras- me alegra "verte" otra vez, Gaara-san…

- … … lo mismo digo… …

-¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían?- preguntó la ojijade con curiosidad, a lo que Shura respondió (por que era evidente que Gaara no le iba a responder…)

- Naruto nos presentó hace 3 semanas… no habla mucho, pero es agradable…

- ¿Ah si?... _/Shura, creo que eres la primera persona que dice eso de él…/_ (**CHIBI:** Bueno, dicen que la 1era impresión es lo que cuenta…)

- En fin…- contestó la pelinegra, para después seguir platicando con el jiinchuriki de la Arena- … ¿sabes de que trata todo eso de reunirnos aquí para el torneo?

- … … no… …- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que Shura no podía verlo. En eso Yuusuke logró escabullirse de Ino solo para acercarse a su hermana y al "sujeto" con el que estaba platicando.

- Eh, Shu-chan… ¿Quién es tu…?

**- **¡Gaara!- Interrumpió la chica del abanico a Yuusuke para luego fijarse en el par de "réplicas" que tenía su hermano en frente- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-… lo mismo iba a preguntar… °.°

- Bueno, nosotros somos ninjas de la Arena- comenzó a explicar Temari- mi nombre es Temari, el de allá es Kankuro, y él es mi hermano Gaara…

- … ¿Entonces tú también tienes hermanos?- preguntó la pelinegra, ignorando completamente a la rubia.

-… … si… desgraciadamente… …

- … comprendo tu dolor… u.u

Mientras Temari y Yuusuke les protestaban a sus "hermanitos", Naruto veía las peleas y se reía como loco; cuando a lo lejos escuchó que alguien lo saludaba alegremente.

- ¡Naruto-chaaaaaaaan!- de la nada, el rubio sintió como alguien se le abalanzaba y lo tiraba al piso. Al levantar la vista pudo distinguir a una chica muy desarrollada de largo cabello castaño sobre él- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Itai… Nagisa-chan… no puedo respirar… x_x- comentó el rubio casi asfixiándose al tener los "grandes atributos" de la chica sobre su rostro. Al darse cuenta, Nagisa se quitó sobre el kitsune mientras se disculpaba con una risa nerviosa.

- gomené Naruto-chan, no me dí cuenta… Jejeje… n_nU

- … Siempre he dicho que con "esas cosas" vas a matar a alguien algún día…

- ¡Que malo eres, Midori! T T- se quejó la ojiverde ante el comentario de su serio compañero, que se encontraba junto con Yukino detrás de ellos. Yukino hacía lo posible para que ambos no iniciaran una discusión, cuando de repente se escucharon unas explosiones que llamaron la atención de todos, y de ellas apareció Tsunade junto con algunos de los censores.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos al 1er torneo de las Naciones Aliadas!- vociferó Tsunade, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio- ¡Han sido llamados a este evento por ser los mejores ninjas de sus aldeas, pero que quede claro: esta prueba no será como cualquiera que hayan enfrentado, así que no se descuiden por ninguna manera!

Hubo una ovación por parte de todos los presentes; parecía como si las palabras de la Quinta entusiasmaran a todos, preparándolos moralmente para la dura prueba que enfrentarían en pocos minutos. La sannin hizo un ademán con la mano para que todos se callaran.

- Les explicaré en que consiste la 1era prueba: El objetivo principal es atravesar esta área de entrenamiento- señaló a la zona pantanosa frente a ellos- al punto de llegada en el otro extremo de este. El límite es de 3 días, y la única regla es: Llegar antes de que pase el límite de días.

En eso unos de los ninjas que acompañaban a Tsunade comenzaron a pasar con una caja con varios papeles, donde todos tomaron uno. Al terminar de repartir todos los papeles Tsunade volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

- Esos papeles que les han entregado… ya pueden mirarlos.

Cada miembro de los equipos abrió su papelito, el cuál tenía escrito un número en él; mucha gente no lo había entendido, así que la Quinta decidió anticiparse a las preguntas:

- ¡Los números escritos en los papeles es el número de equipo en el que estarán durante esta fase; en todos los números son 3 iguales, así que los que tengan el mismo número serán asignados como un equipo!

Los comentarios y susurros surgieron por todo el campo, para después ver como las personas con los mismos números se acoplaban a sus nuevos equipos.

- Nee Yuusuke, ¿Qué numero dice aquí?- preguntó Shura enseñándole su papelito al pelinegro, quien solo lo leyó e hizo un gesto de decepción.

- … Tres…

- Es el mismo número que sacamos Naruto y yo- comentó la pelirrosa un tanto aliviada- así que estaremos en el mismo equipo…

- … que suerte tienen… -__-

- ¿Qué sucede, Yuusuke?- preguntó la pelinegra a su hermano mayor, un tanto preocupada por la actitud del joven, el cual puso un gesto de melancolía.

- Es que… no nos hemos separado desde que nacimos… esto no va a ser divertido sin ti, Shu-chan…

Naruto y Sakura los miraron con extrañeza.

-/_ ¿nunca se han separado?… Ahora que lo pienso, si suena lógico por la condición de Shura, pero… sería insoportable estar junto a alguien como Yuusuke-kun todos los días de mi vida. /_

_-/ ¿nunca se separan?/ _- meditó con duda el rubio- _/… ¿y como es que van al baño?/_

- Mmm… ya lo se Yuusuke, pero es solo por un rato…- trató Shura de elevarle el ánimo al pelinegro- … Te prometo que cuando esto acabe iremos a comer ramen los 2 juntos.

Yuusuke pensó por unos minutos y le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana, dando a entender que le agradaba la idea.

- Esta bien, es una promesa… aun que no tenga idea de lo que sea el ramen… (**CHIBI:** pobrecillos… no saben de lo que se han perdido… ¡es tan triste! T-T)

Después de 10 minutos, los nuevos equipos ya se habían reunido en las entradas de la zona. Tsunade dio señal a los censores de que abrieran las puertas mientras recordaba las reglas a los participantes. Al momento en que se abrieron las puertas una corriente de viento pasó por ellas, dando una sensación de escalofrío a algunos equipos. Shura se preocupó al sentir como se le helaba la sangre, a lo que sus otros compañeros se preocuparon.

-¿Shura, pasa algo?- preguntó Sakura con preocupación por la expresión de la pelinegra.

- Este bosque… tiene un ambiente muy pesado… no puedo dejar de sentir un aura de muerte en él…

- ¿Un aura de muerte? ¿Qué quieres decir, dattebayo?

Y sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros, Shura tragó saliva y colocó su pie dentro por unos minutos, para luego retirarlo rápidamente con miedo. Podía sentir como el sudor frío recorría su cara y como la sensación de escalofríos había aumentado entre los individuos al hacer lo mismo que ella.

- … Algo me dice… que después de esta prueba… muchas personas no van a regresar…

El cometario de su ciega compañera los dejó de la misma manera que ella, a lo que Naruto y la pelirrosa se miraron con seriedad y asintieron con la cabeza. Fue en ese momento en que la quinta dio la señal y el torneo comenzó.

**Continuará…**

**D. Ángel:** ¡Perdón por tardarme en escribir este capítulo, pero nadie dijo que 3ro de prepa iba a ser fácil! (**CHIBI:** ¿Y que clase de excusa es esa? ¡Es ridícula!) El prox. Capítulo lo haré más rápido, ¡lo juro por mi conciencia! (**CHIBI:** quiero ver eso…). ¡Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**


	6. Supervivencia

**D. Ángel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por haberme tardado con el cap. 5, es que estuve muy ocupada… (Maldigo a la clase de Administración… ¬¬) En fin, quería decirles que… (**CHIBI:** ¡se canceló el fanfic!) ¡CLARO QUE NO! Más bien que ahora que el torneo ha iniciado hay mucha tensión sobre todos (si hasta Shura dijo que se sentía el aura de muerte en ese lugar), ¿Lograrán salir de esta ilesos? (**CHIBI:** ¿morirán todos? ¿Cancelarán la historia? ¿Alguno de los bishonens se fijará en mí?) (**Inner D. Ángel:** Déjame responderte: No, no, ni en tus sueños…) (**CHIBI:** T T… ¡MALDITA INNER!) ¡Oigan, ya cálmense! (**Inner D. Ángel y CHIBI:**… perdón…) En fin, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

- (diálogos)

/_en cursiva/_ (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**NOTA:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este es un fanfic creado únicamente para entretener a los fans.**

**Capítulo 6: "Supervivencia"**

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que el torneo había comenzado y el equipo 7 no había encontrado señales de nada ni nadie; era como si todos se hubieran desvanecido de la nada. Ni siquiera Shura podía detectar algo en la tierra.

- ¿Cómo vas, Shura? ¿Ya encontraste algo?

- No… es extraño…- comentó la pelinegra apartando su mano de una de las rocas- … es como si todos hubieran desaparecido…

- ¿Cómo que desaparecido?- preguntó cierto chico rubio, algo inquieto por el ambiente pesado que ese lugar emitía- ¿quieres decir que ya están muertos?

- No lo creo. Si estuvieran muertos, al menos ya habríamos encontrado un cuerpo; es más bien como… si fuéramos los únicos en el bosque…

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Todos habían desaparecido así como si nada? ¡Era algo imposible! Es decir, eran 30 equipos los que habían entrado al bosque, justo al mismo tiempo que ellos… ¿Era todo a causa de ese bosque?

- ¡Eso no importa ahora!- trató Naruto de devolverle la confianza a sus compañeras- ¡Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí vivos, dattebayo!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto tenía razón. No era tiempo de asustarse ni de echarse para atrás; ahora lo primordial, como él había dicho, era el llegar a la meta.

**(En otro lado)**

Yuusuke caminaba aburrido junto al resto de su equipo, que resultaron ser ciertos shinobis de la Arena que acababa de conocer, pero ya que ni Shura ni el "dobe" se encontraban ahí para poder molestarlos, el chico pelinegro comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- No…- respondió cierto titiritero con una cara de mal humor. Ya había pasado más de media hora que ese idiota se la había pasado preguntando, y eso comenzaba a ser hartante.

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- No.

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- ¡No!

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no?!

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- ¡QUE NO!- gritó Kankuro mientras se volteaba, solo para darse cuenta que Yuusuke no estaba tras de él, si no que había una grabadora pegada a su traje, repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Mientras tanto, Yuusuke apareció del lado de Temari, revisando un cronómetro.

- Mmm… 7 minutos, 5 segundos… Temari-san, creo que te gané…

-¡Diablos!

- Un minuto, ¿de qué están hablando?- preguntó el maestro de las marionetas confundido, a lo que su hermana puso una cara de fastidio.

- Es que Yuusuke-kun y yo apostamos que no te ibas a dar cuenta de la grabadora que te colocamos hace rato. Yo aposté que te ibas a dar cuenta en 5 minutos, y él apostó que te ibas a dar cuenta más tarde… por lo que él ganó.

Kankuro tiró la grabadora al piso y comenzó a pisotearla, para luego reprocharles sobre usarlo de apuesta, a lo que los otros 2 pusieron cara de aburrimiento.

-¡NO DEBERÍAS APOSTAR EN CONTRA MÍA!

- Lo siento…- Temari suspiró- pensé que eras menos idiota… él tenía razón…

-¿En qué tenía razón?

-¡En que eres más idiota de lo que pareces!- interrumpió el chico de sonrisa pícara con un semblante de idiotez, a lo que Kankuro explotó.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!

-¡Cálmate, Kankuro!- Sujetó Temari a su hermano, quien poco le faltaba para estrangular al idiota de su compañero- este chico es muy divertido.

A Kankuro no le pareció gracioso el comentario.

-¡¿Y TÚ DE QUE LADO ESTÁS, TEMARI?!

- En fin…- se quejó el pelinegro poniendo una mueca de aburrimiento mientras retomaban su rumbo- … ¿Ahora si ya llegamos? -.-

- ¡LO VOY A MATAR!- Kankuro se hubiera abalanzado contra el pelinegro, de no ser que la rubia lo agarro por los hombros para evitar un asesinato.

- ¡Cálmate, Kankuro!

**(En otra parte del bosque)**

El "temporal" equipo 8, ahora compuesto por Kiba, Shino y Midori se encontraban descansando en las gruesas ramas de un árbol. Los 2 primeros estaban discutiendo sobre que dirección tomar y como siempre, el Inuzuka y el chico insecto comenzaba su "discreta" rivalidad por el liderazgo del equipo. Cansado de escuchar la discusión, el heredero del clan Seika se sentó lejos de la discusión, sacó una pequeña tetera japonesa, se sirvió una taza de té y comenzó a tomarlo tranquilamente; cuando del tronco del árbol tras de él salió una extraña criatura de apariencia humana, vestido con un armadura blanca de antiguo guerrero japonés, de largo y puntiagudo cabello blanco (como el de Jiraiya), con una máscara de ogro japonés color turquesa, la cual no tenía ojos, y portando una guadaña con una cuchilla hecha de chakra. Midori pareció darse cuenta de la entidad sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

- ¿Encontraste algo… Rokurobi?- preguntó el ojicarmesí a la fúnebre criatura, a la que le extendió una taza de té mientras esta se sentaba junto a él. La criatura emitió un largo y seco susurro, tratando de comunicarse con el peliblanco- … ya veo… entonces, ¿alguien va a morir?

La criatura asintió; sin embargo Midori conservó su expresión calmada y fría. Ambos emitieron un suspiro y tomaron su taza de té, para luego voltear a ver el cielo de la tarde.

- … jamás creí admitirlo… pero extraño el té que Yukino prepara…

A lo lejos, a causa de ese comentario, el guardián del clan Hyuuga estornudó levemente. A causa de eso, Hinata no pudo evitar preocuparse por su "amigo".

- Yukino-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

- E-estoy bien, Hinata-ojousama- respondió el ojiazul, tratando que no preocupar a su amiga y responsabilidad. No quería causarle molestias a la heredera del clan que lo acogió cuando era apenas un niño. En eso, el heredero del bouke se acercó a ver a sus 2 compañeros si había pasado algo.

- No se queden atrás. Hinata-sama, Yukino-san, debemos seguir…

- h-hai, en seguida, Neji-sama…- respondió el chico tímido antes de voltearse a sonreírle a la pelinegra- vamos, Hinata-ojousama.

- De acuerdo, Yukino-san…

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Sakura y Shura habían sido acorralados por un grupo de ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la lluvia. Su número rebasaba por mucho al equipo 7, pero en ese momento el número no era lo importante.

- ¡Muy bien!- Naruto se puso en posición de combate, preparado ante cualquier cosa- ¡Es hora de demostrarles lo guay que soy, dattebayo!

Y antes de que pudiera mover un solo dedo, Shura hizo rápidamente una formación de sellos y, golpeando el suelo con las manos, abrió un agujero lo suficientemente grande donde los ninjas enemigos cayeron; luego juntó las manos y el agujero se cerró nuevamente. Naruto quedó como tonto antes de que pudiera actuar.

- ¡Hmp! eres muy lento, dobe…

- ¡Naruto, no debemos gastar energía!- regaño la pelirrosa a su compañero, a quien comenzó a arrastrar por la chamarra- ¡vamos, hay que apurarnos!

La noche comenzó a caer rápidamente, por lo que muchos equipos decidieron reanudar su travesía al día siguiente. Aún que cierto equipo de la Arena comenzaba a hartarse de su compañero temporal.

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- ¡NO!

-¿Ya llegamos? -.-

- ¡YA CALLATE!- estalló finalmente el maestro de las marionetas después de 4 horas de escuchar al pelinegro quejándose una y otra vez- ¡ES POR ESO QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS CRÍOS!

- Kankuro, estás exagerando- trató de calmar Temari a su hermano, que en esos momentos era como un volcán: a punto de hacer erupción.

- ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ ES MOLESTO! ¡NI SI QUIERA SE CALLA!

En eso Yuusuke dio un gran bostezo, para luego recostarse al suelo y ponerse a dormir.

- Tengo sueño, buenas noches… - _ -

Tanto Kankuro como Temari se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la extraña actitud de Yuusuke.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESE SUJETO?! ¡¿COMO PUEDE DORMIR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!

- Mira el lado optimista- la chica del abanico buscó una respuesta a su comentario- … al menos ya se calló.

A regañadientes, el maestro de las marionetas cargó a chico pelinegro y lo colocó sobre su espalda.

- Si, ¡pero ahora tenemos que lidiar con este mocoso como una carga!- suspira- Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor…

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían sido acorralados por una gran multitud de ninjas de la niebla.

- ¡TENÍAS QUE ABRIR LA BOCA!

**(****En otra parte) **

Muy lejos de su equipo se encontraba cierto chico pelirrojo, junto con el chico de las grandes cejas y la chica gato (**CHIBI:** Adivinen quienes son…), reponiendo el aliento después de un rato de andar explorando.

- Pienso que deberíamos seguir avanzando- sugirió Lee con impaciencia, a lo que su compañero temporal de la Arena respondió:

- Lo importante es solo llegar… no importa lo demás…

- ¡pero a este paso no vamos a llegar…!

- ¡Deja de quejarte, Lee-chan!- sugirió Nagisa a su amigo de la infancia- además Gaara-chan tiene razón, si queremos llegar, primero hay que…

Nagisa no pudo seguir hablando, ya que un olor proveniente de las cercanías la había dejado muda por completo. Volteó a ver Gaara, quien también parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese hedor.

- Ese olor… no cabe duda…

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó su otro compañero de equipo, ignorando la situación de la que estaban.

- Huele a sangre...

Lee sintió el escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- ¿E-están seguros?

- No cabe duda- afirmó la ojiverde, dejando a un lado su característica actitud alegre para reemplazarla por una más seria- El olor se hace más fuerte…

Justo en ese momento los 3 shinobis sintieron un chakra muy oscuro, proveniente de la dirección del olor, el cual comenzó a sentirse cada vez más fuerte.

- _/Esa sensación… es monstruosa… …es igual a…/_

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que, aterrorizada, Nagisa se dio cuenta:

- ¡Se está acercando! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

- ¡Pero, Nagisa…!

- ¡Es una orden como tu superiora!- inquirió la chuunin a su compañero, el cual después de meditarlo asintió, a lo cual la chica volteó a ver a su otro compañero- ¡Gaara-chan!

-… … Yo me encargo…

- ¡Te necesitamos con vida!

- … … eso no me interesa…

Nagisa puso una mano en su hombro dándole a entender que ella hablaba en serio sobre la situación.

- ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que van a estar iguales! ¡No podemos gastar energía ahora, mucho menos para luchar!

Se tardaron tanto discutiendo que, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde para huir, a lo que Nagisa se movió rápidamente y los empujó junto con ella a un arbusto cercano al río. De las sombras surgió una oscura figura…

**(Volviendo con Naruto)**

El rubio y los demás se habían detenido en una zona rocosa para acampar. Mientras Naruto y Sakura recolectaban agua y leña, Shura se las arregló para usar sus jutsus de tierra para armar sus tiendas.

**- **¡**Doton** **Doroku Gaeshi**!- de la tierra salieron unas barreras de roca y fango que se acomodaron para formar unas tiendas de campañas que lograban camuflarse con el ambiente. Cuando Naruto y Sakura volvieron, Shura ya se encontraba descansando en una de las muchas sillas de roca que ella misma había esculpido.

- ¡sugoi, Shura!- exclamó la ojijade al ver todo tan camuflado, pero a la vez tan detallado- ¿tú misma hiciste todo esto?

- No, fue Hokage-sama…- respondió la pelinegra con sarcasmo- ¡claro que fui yo!

-Oh, cierto… jejeje

- ¡No deberías hablarle de esa manera a Sakura-chan!

-Oi dobe, tengo hambre… ¿trajiste algo de comer?- ignoró Shura a la protesta de Naruto.

- ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME, DATTEBAYO!

-Etto, yo traje algo de comida…- sacó Sakura de su mochila algunas verduras y carne seca- Pero necesito que me ayudes cocinándolo, Shura…

-¡Gran idea, Sakura! ¡Deja que la chica ciega se encargue de cocinar! (**CHIBI:** ¡Siiiii! ¡Es sarcasmo 100% puro! n.n)

Sakura ya no sabía que no soportaba más: Si la estupidez de Yuusuke ó el sarcasmo de Shura…

-Creo que tienes razón… Naruto, ayúdame a cocinar.

- ¡Como gustes, Sakura-chan!- respondió el rubio felizmente de poder ayudar a Sakura solo para poder estar con ella. Shura nuevamente pudo sentir esa sensación de felicidad ahora proveniente del rubio; era un sentimiento cálido y muy peculiar… incluso comenzó a recordarle a su…

- Mamá…- Naruto y Sakura la voltearon a ver extrañados por su comentario; Shura sacudió la cabeza violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- Shura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el kitsune esta vez preocupado por la actitud de su compañera.

- ¿Eh? ¡Si! ¡Claro que estoy bien!

Naruto y Sakura parecieron no creerle. La pelinegra comenzó a buscar una buena respuesta a lo ocurrido.

- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Sólo estaba hablando sin ton ni son!- Al notar que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, se puso de pie y salió caminando hacia la tienda que Sakura y ella compartirían (**CHIBI:** se iba a ver muy raro que Naruto y Sakura (o Shura) compartieran la tienda)- ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir, buenas noches…

- pero, ¿no vas ni siquiera a cenar?

- ¡Dije buenas noches!- contestó molesta la chica ciega, encerrándose en la tienda de roca sólida. Naruto y Sakura se miraron con extrañeza.

Justo en ese mismo momento, el hermano de Shura, quién se encontraba roncando, también se encontraba acorralado junto con Temari y Kankuro por varios ninjas de la Aldea de la Niebla.

-¡ESTO NOS PASA POR ANDAR DE BUENA GENTE!- exclamó Kankuro con furia- ¡DEBIMOS HABERLO DEJADO EN EL CAMINO! ¡ESTE NIÑO DA MALA SUERTE!

- ¡Esto fue por que tú dijiste que "las cosas no podrían estar peor"!- repudió la rubia la protesta de su hermano- ¿qué no sabes que nunca debe decirse eso en una mala situación?

-¡¿Y COMO IBA YO A SABERLO?!

- ¡Se llama sentido común, Kankuro!

- ¿Podrían callarse de una vez? ¡Una persona tan grande como yo no tiene que soportar la discusión de una escoria como ustedes!

Los dos ninjas de la Arena voltearon a ver como de la multitud de los de la Niebla salía un sujeto del doble de su alto, de gran y espeso bigote, con unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro y en sus brazos musculosos. Iba vestido con un sombrero de paja (esos japoneses, no como el de Luffy), una túnica gris y varios accesorios de Ninja, como el protector de su frente y el chaleco que usaba la mayoría.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la rubia con determinación, a lo que el gigante solo le soltó una bofetada; cosa que a Kankuro le dieron ganas de abalanzársele de no ser que estaban ambos amarrados con una cuerda de chakra, especialidad de esos ninjas.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATRÉVES A REFERIRTE HACIA MÍ DE ESA MANERA?! ¡A MÍ, EL GRAN KUMORI CHAIROU-SAMA!

- ¡Jai, Chairou-sama!- respondieron todos los ninjas de la Niebla al unísono.

- _/_ _¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? /_- pensó Temari para sus adentros.

- _/Está loco…/_- Kankuro hizo lo mismo. En ese momento, el sujeto vanidoso alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y comenzó a vociferar nuevamente.

- ¡Ya verán! ¡Les mostraré mi grandeza, la grandeza de Kumori Chairou-sama! ¡Ya verán que cuando acabe con ustedes alabarán mi grandeza desde el inframundo, igual que todos a los que he derrota…! ¿Eh?- El gran discurso del señor de la Niebla fue interrumpido por los ronquidos de cierto pelinegro, cosa que disgustó al enemigo- ¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATRÉVES A DORMIR EN PRESENCIA DE MÍ, EL GRAN KUMORI CHAIROU-SAMA?!

- Hemos intentado despertarlo con todo, mi gran señor- respondió uno de sus secuaces- ¡pero nada funciona!

El gigante de la Niebla tomó a Yuusuke por la camisa, quien pareció ni darse cuenta, y lo arrojó con toda su fuerza hacia un árbol, estampándolo en él. Yuusuke resbaló por el tronco y cayó de sentón en el suelo, con la cabeza baja.

-¡Esto te enseñará, pequeño gusano, que jamás deberás dormir en mi presencia, en la presencia del gran Kumori Chairou-sama! (**CHIBI:** Este sujeto si que le fascinaba jugar al yoyo todo el día: Yo, Yo, Yo… ¿Es que nunca se calla?)

-¡se-señor!- llamó otro de su secuaces- ¡se mueve!

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Yuusuke ya se estaba poniendo de pie tranquilamente después del golpe, con la cabeza baja y sus ojos cubiertos por los mechones de su cara (como Shura). Con la misma tranquilidad comenzó a sacudir su ropa, que estaba llena de tierra del suelo y volteó a ver a los otros con una expresión seria.

- Yuusuke-kun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica del abanico con preocupación, a lo cual no le respondió-… ¿Yuusuke-kun?

-…-

-¡Oí, chico!- el maestro de las marionetas trató de llamar su atención, cosa que tampoco funcionó. Lo único que el pelinegro hizo fue torcer un poco su cuello sin quitar esa expresión seria, con los ojos aún cubiertos por sus mechones de cabello, dándole una sensación de misterio; luego, con una voz, no fría pero tampoco tranquila, preguntó:

- Oi, ustedes… … ¿quién fue el que me despertó?...

Muchos de los ninjas presentes se aterraron al sentir el chakra proveniente de aquel chico pelinegro, pero el gigante de la Niebla no le importó esa sensación y admitió su cruel acción. (**CHIBI:** Que tonto… es su funeral…¬¬lllll)

- ¡Yo fui quien lo hizo, el gran Kumori Chairou-sama fue quien te interrumpió de tu insignificante sueño para ver mi grandeza antes de morir!

- Ah…- respondió Yuusuke tranquilamente- … ya veo…

**(10 minutos después)**

- Y es por eso que nunca deben tomar leche y comer comida picante en el desayuno, eso les atrofia la panza y muchos llegan a ponerse de mal humor…-Yuusuke sacudió sus manos del polvo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. A su lado se encontraban apilados la multitud de ninjas de la Niebla y su capitán, todos casi muertos y quemados, como si un rayo les hubiera caído; pero Yuusuke parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido- Por cierto, ¿Qué les pasó a esos sujetos? Parece como si se hubieran electrocutado… °.°

Temari y Kankuro seguían en shock por todo lo que había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- _/_ _¡Im-imposible! Jamás pensé que ese mocoso tuviera un instinto asesino tan fuerte…/_- pensó horrorizado Kankuro. Por algún motivo Yuusuke le recordó a Gaara cuando era un psicópata- _/ ¿Qué es ese chico? /_

- _/Parece un idiota en un inicio, pero en ese momento… sus ojos parecían los de una bestia… creo que jamás había tenido tanto miedo desde Gaara …/_

-Oi…- Yuusuke llamó la atención de ambos ninjas de la Arena, quienes respondieron nerviosos-… ¿quiénes son estos sujetos?

Kankuro y Temari se quedaron pasmados. No podían creer que él hubiera olvidado tan rápido lo que había sucedido hace 10 minutos.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO RECUERDAS NADA?!

- ¿recordar qué?- preguntó el chico nuevamente ignorante ante la situación- solo recuerdo que me acosté a dormir, y al siguiente momento aparecen estos sujetos que ni siquiera se quienes son en este estado, mientras digo cosas sobre la leche y el picante…

-¡NO NOS REFERIMOS A ESO!

En fin…- el estómago de Yuusuke rugió en esos momentos, a lo cual se sentó en el suelo y sacó una bolsa llena de butamanes*-… Tengo hambre así que, ¡Itadakimasu!

Y como si nada, comenzó a comer, dejando a Temari y Kankuro al borde del colapso nervioso.

- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

- Pues… comiendo… ¿no es obvio?- respondió el pelinegro con un gran bocado en la boca.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritaron ambos ninjas de la Arena a lo que Yuusuke se quedó perplejo. Hacía rato que no le decían así. (CHIBI: para ser exactos: 12 horas que no lo llamaban idiota…)

- ¿Eh? Gomen…- respondió el genio tonto extendiendo parte de su comida hacia ellos- ¿quieren un poco?

-¡NO NOS REFERÍAMOS A ESO!

**(En otro lado)**

Sakura tocó el muro de tierra que cubría la tienda de campaña. Realmente le había preocupado la extraña actitud de su compañera desde hace rato.

-¿Shura?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

- Shura, abre. Soy Sakura- Pasaron unos minutos y luego el muro de tierra se abrió; solo pasaron unos minutos de que Sakura entrara para que el muro volviera a cerrarse. Sakura prendió una vela por ahí y pudo ver a Shura recostada en el suelo a espaldas a ella- Shura, ¿estás bien?

- Si…- respondió la pelinegra sin darse la vuelta- solo que no puedo dormir…

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo dormir si Yuusuke no está conmigo…- la chica ciega se paró de su posición solo para sentarse, abrazando sus rodillas- Desde que nacimos Yuusuke y yo siempre dormimos juntos… y aún que el baka de mi hermano parece que duerme bien en cualquier sitio, también tiende a sentir que algo le falta…

- ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?

Shura asintió con la cabeza.

- Tú y Yuusuke-kun son muy unidos, ¿no es así?

-Somos gemelos…- respondió la pelinegra un poco más tranquila de tener a alguien de compañía- Es normal que estemos más unidos que cualquier otro par de hermanos…

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sakura decidió romperlo.

- Y dime, ¿para qué vinieron desde lejos tú y Yuusuke?

- Para ser ninjas…- respondió Shura, como si la pregunta fuera tonta en sí- ¿no es obvio?

- Ah, cierto… jejeje

Hubo más silencio incómodo.

- Si quieres conversar algo…- sugirió la pelinegra a su compañera de tienda- ¿por qué no me cuentas de tú familia?… ¿todos son ninjas como tú?

- ¿Mi familia? No…- aclaró la pelirrosa con una sonrisa- mis padres son muy tranquilos, soy la única ninja de mi familia.

- Ah… ya veo…

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Shura?- preguntó la pelinegra, ya avivada por la conversación- ¿tú y Yuusuke-kun siguieron los pasos de sus padres?

-No… mi mamá nunca fue ninja, solo mi padre…

-¿Están siguiendo los pasos de su padre?- supuso la ojijade para luego sonreír- Entonces debe ser muy fuerte…

-No lo se…

- ¿Cómo no lo sabes?- preguntó Sakura, extrañada por la respuesta de su amiga.

- Por que Yuusuke y yo jamás conocimos a nuestro padre… el murió antes de que nosotros naciéramos…

- Oh, lo siento…- Sakura sintió como si hubiera metido la pata. Shura lo notó e intentó calmar a la pelirrosa.

- N-no te preocupes… Yuusuke y yo aprendimos a vivir con ello…

-Pero… ¿Tu mamá no se sentirá sola sin ustedes dos?- preguntó la ojijade ahora tomando como tema a su madre- es decir, ¿no se preocupará demasiado por ustedes?

- No tengo mamá…- respondió Shura con tranquilidad- ella murió cuando Yuusuke y yo teníamos 9 años…

Sakura se sentía cada vez peor por cada pregunta que hacía. Sentía que estaba haciendo recordar a Shura cosas desagradables, pero Shura solo colocó una mano en el hombro de su compañera para tranquilizarla.

- No quiero que te sientas mal… Yuusuke y yo superamos eso hace años…- vio que la pelirrosa aún seguía sintiéndose deprimida- … si te cuento algo sobre nosotros, ¿me prometes que te animarás?

Sakura se sorprendió por la propuesta de Shura, ¿realmente se lo iba a decir?

- S-si... lo prometo.

- ¡Bien! Mejor ponte cómoda, por que voy a tardar mucho… es una larga historia…

Sakura se acomodó junto a Shura y puso atención.

- Verás… si tuvimos a alguien que nos sirvió como figura paterna… era un buen amigo de nuestra familia y fue nuestro 1er maestro en el camino ninja... pero él era más que eso… fue como un padre para nosotros…- suspiró nostálgicamente- … su nombre era… Uchiha Ohjiro-san…

- ¡Un minuto!- interrumpió la pelirrosa, sorprendida ante el relato- ¡No me digas que…!

Shura asintió tranquilamente.

- Así es… Uchiha Ohjiro-san… también conocido como el "**Asesino del Fuego Azul**"…

**Continuará…**

**D. Ángel:** ¡Hola!, siento la demora… no tuve libertad estas vacaciones… T T, además que ahorita estoy haciendo de niñera de 2 lindos bebés… (**CHIBI:** ¡pero si son Cenzontles!) ¡Son bebés de cenzontles!... En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y espero no tardarme mucho en el próximo capítulo (**CHIBI:** a ver si sobrevives al examen de la Facultad…) jejeje… en fin, ¡Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte:

_**Dark Ángel**_** y CHIBI**

**(*):****Butaman**(豚まん, _butaman_) — Esencialmente un equivalente del **nikuman**, este nombre es más común en la región de Kansai.

**Nikuman** (肉まん; derivado de 肉饅頭 _niku_ (carne) _manjuu_) es una comida japonesa hecha de masa de harina, y rellena con carne picada de cerdo u otros ingredientes. Es un tipo de _chuuka man_ (中華まん; literalmente bollo cocido al estilo chino) similar al baozi chino.


End file.
